An Unexpected Addition
by Nymphchild
Summary: Nate's last remaining family has gotten herself into a boat load of trouble. Can he and his team get her out of it or is he just throwing her into new trouble with Eliot Spencer? Rated M for later chapters, swearing and violence. Eliot/oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Alright guys. New case." Nate said coming into the office. "Hardison." He tossed him a disk drive. "Run it. This is Madison. She has been working for Child Protective services for five years."

"Graduated Georgetown at 20 years old." Hardison continued. "Smart cookie. Double degree in social work and pre medical. She has the highest success rate and closing rate for her cases in the state. Real public servant."

"Two years ago," Nate took over. "She closed a case with a man that had already killed one of his children and framed it up as an accident. His other son came into the hospital numerous times with an accelerating pattern of violence. She separated the child from the father and convinced him to testify against his father. Unfortunately Daddy knew the judge."

"And got a slap on the wrist." Eliot muttered.

"18 months on a single neglect charge." Nate confirmed. "Now it seems like he's after her for turning his son against him. Two attempts so far. One car bomb and one hitter."

"Protecting people isn't what we normally do." Parker complained.

"Well it's a change. Besides, prove that this guy is after her, hired a hit man and he'll be back in jail for attempted murder and conspiracy to murder. Get a good public service worker back on the streets and doing what she does best."

Eliot leaned back, looking at the photograph on the screen. She was a pretty girl. She had long dark hair that fell in natural curls down her shoulders and back. Her skin had a mediterranean glow about it making her bright green eyes stand out. "She is hot." He put in. Hardison made an "Um hum" noise.

Parker looked down at the papers in front of her. "Her last name is Ford."

Silence filled the room for a moment. "It's his niece." Sophie muttered under her breath. Nate stood starring at the two men angrily.

Parker looked around confused. "She is hot…What?"

Nate knocked on the door of the fifth floor apartment. "Maddy it's Uncle Nate. Open up."

Eliot leaned against the wall. "I can't believe this. If Hardison is putting up camera's why do I have to baby sit this chick?"

Nate rolled his eyes. "Because if someone attacks her most likely we won't get to her in time. We've been over this Eliot. Calm down. Maddy is a fun person to be around. Amazing cook."

"Oh yeah. Public servant. I'll have her doing tequila shots off a bar in no time." Eliot sarcastically cut in.

Nate glared at him. "You will do nothing of the sort. Listen to me Eliot. My niece…off limits. No flirting, no teasing, and definitely not tequila shots."

"I got it. I got it." Eliot complained.

Maddy opened the door peeking outside. "Come on in." She opened the door all the way. "What's up?"

"Wanna offer us a drink?" Nate asked. "Or a hug?" Maddy smiled and hugged him. Eliot took a moment to take in the girl. She had long legs clad in work out shorts. A white tank top covered her skinny body. Her picture just plain didn't do her justice.

"You know I don't drink or keep it in the house." Maddy said, turning to Eliot. "Maddy." She introduced herself. "You're a friend of Uncle Nate's?"

Eliot shrugged. "Yeah I guess."

He was cut off by Maddy hugging him. "Good to meet you! Uncle Nate doesn't really have too many friends." She smiled and patted him on the back. He laughed a little to himself at the contrast between the friendly girl and her brooding uncle.

"Maddy!" Nate scowled. "Back to business please. You remember what we talked about? About sorting this out for you? Well Elliot and some other friends of mine are going to help you out on that."

"I remember telling you to bugger off about it." Maddy said, crossing her arms. "I have it under control." She walked over to her desk and pulled out a file. "Phone calls from work, home phone and cell. Text messages and email's for the last two months…since he got out of prison." She watched as he and Eliot looked over the file. "I cross checked them all with offender databases. No red flags."

"What about face to face meetings?" Eliot asked.

Maddy shrugged and went into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water. "That was a bit harder. He hit me with a harassment restraint so I couldn't tail him myself. Plus with work hours and my case load, well it was tricky. I got a few friends to check it out, called in a few favors but no one saw anything."

Eliot looked at her, mildly impressed that such a small girl had taken on so much. "Nice." He told her. "But your uncle is right. You could use some extra help digging up the dirty bastard." She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "I have a thing against child abusers and people who go after innocent pretty girls."

She laughed, a musical sound that made the curls around her shake and quiver. Nate muttered something about flirting under his breath. "Innocent? Uncle what have you been telling him?"

"The truth." Nate flipped the file closed. "You did a good job honey. But I can help you out. Eliot here is going to stay with you and keep an eye out."

"Uncle I really don't…"

"Listen to me…" He lead her a little farther away and held her hands tightly in his. "You are the last family I have and I am not going to let you get killed too. Just let me do this for you. Let me help. No one else in this family needs to die."

She looked up at him with a caving expression. "Just this once." She murmured. "And I don't like it."

"Got it."

She stopped him, raising a slender finger. "And I get to do all of the things I normally get or have to do."

Nate nodded. "As long as Eliot stays with you at all times." She started to argue but he raised his finger. "Otherwise you're going to be followed and we are going to do everything without you knowing."

She sighed. Elliot considered. Maybe in this family need for control with hereditary. "Alright." She glanced over at the long haired man. His arms were crossed and he averted his eyes respectfully.

Nate leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "This is the right move Maddy. I promise. This will all be over in a week. I'm going to go and get this started…Eliot." The other man nodded sternly. "Don't let her out of your sight."

"You got it." Eliot replied.

Maddy lead him to the door. "No drinking." She told him as she closed it. She sighed and turned to Elliot giving him a strange look. "Ten minutes for him to get out of the door and then you can take off." She told him.

Eliot took a step forward, standing a breath away from her. He looked deep into her green eyes. His blue ones were so warm but hard at the same time. He had a stern face but at the same time there was a soft aspect to him. She heard the lock click as he starred at her, locking them both inside. "Sorry sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere." She smiled a little and blushed a pretty pink, looking down. "Aren't you scared I'm the next hit man?"

"Nah. You're my uncle's friend." She turned and walked back farther into the apartment. "Besides, if you were going to kill me you wouldn't have been checking out my ass just now."

"Cute." Eliot muttered under her breath. "I'm going to check the perimeter. Anything that you want to hide?" He scoffed at the thought. While this girl was Nate's niece and had done a good job with her research there was no doubt that this girl was as vanilla as they came. The orchids in the window and the tattoo of the care bear heart peeking out from the waist band on her shorts said that.

Maddy sat at her desk and crossed her legs, looking at the man. "I already checked everything tonight but you can knock yourself out. I think that I can survive the embarrassment." Eliot nodded and went to check the windows. She smiled as she looked at him. He was a good looking man. His plaid button up shirt was half open, sleeves rolled up over his strong forearms. She could see his arm muscles moving under the fabric as he opened the window and checked. She glanced down, not wanting to risk being caught starring, and started to finish up the case reports she was working on. She had to say that he did a really throw job. It took him nearly a half hour to check the 600 square foot apartment and move things to his liking. She heard him curse a few times as he moved her bed away from the window and her dresser to cover the glass.

She smiled and got up, taking tortilla shells, cheese and peppers out of the refrigerator. "Elliot, have you eaten?" She called.

His head, covered with long sandy hair, flowed out the door. "No."

She smiled to herself. "Would you like some dinner? I'm going to make enchilada's."

Eliot paused before stepping out of the bedroom. He ran his hand through his hair as he looked at the vegetables and the chicken on the counter. His mouth watered at the thought of a home cooked meal that he didn't have to cook and that wouldn't be scoffed down before he could get a plate by Parker and Hartisan. "I could eat." He told her.

Her smile was bright as she pulled out a knife. He sat down on a bar stool and watched as she chopped the vegetables quickly and accurately. She had already shredded the chicken and seasoned it. The smell of the spices was already amazing and he felt his stomach growl.

Putting all of the peppers, onions, chicken and cheese into the tortillas Maddy loaded them into a pan. She poured green chili sauce over the top of them. She stuck them into the oven and gave him a glorious smile, one he felt that he would grow to be quite fond of. "Half an hour and you'll have a full stomach." She assured him.

Eliot grinned. "Where did you learn to cook?" He asked.

Maddy poured him a glass of grape juice and sparkling water. "My mom taught me. She was a cook. When she got sick I had to take care of my dad. You know; cooking, cleaning, doing laundry."

"How old were you?"

She shrugged. "Seven I think." She said pouring a glass for herself. Eliot quirked his eyebrow. So young…a baby really. Why would she have to do something like that? "Anyway," She cut off his line of thought. "What is it that you do? Besides protect innocent, pretty girls."

He found himself laughing. "I dunno…I work with your uncle. You know Insurance."

Maddy grinned again, knowingly this time. She was a smiling sort of girl. You had to be when you worked in child protective services. "Insurance? You don't look like much of an insurance man."

Eliot snickered a bit trying to overcome the unusual guilt that rose in his stomach from lying. "Well I'm sure you'll find that I'm a man of many talents."

Maddy spun the glass in her hand, looking down over her fringed bangs. "I'm sure that you are. But I'm also sure that insurance investigator isn't one of them." She sighed at him. "You're lying. One: Insurance guys do not body guard. If he was as serious as Uncle Nate seems he would have brought in a professional. Two: your eyes are shifting so you're lying to me. Three: I know Uncle Nate quit the insurance business after my cousin died." She looked at his face as he considered. "Tell me anything. It doesn't have to be important."

"Well," Eliot considered. "I'm a good fighter. I guess that's why your uncle wanted me on your six."

Maddy smirked at the tell. "You're ex military." She put in, pleased with his taken back expression. "On my six? And the stance; arms wrapped around you, legs split but weight centered."

"You're an observant little thing aren't you?" Eliot finally recovered. "Yeah, ex Special Forces." He told her. He felt odd telling her the truth but it came out easily. "Your turn darlin'. Why no alcohol in the house?"

She tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips. "My dad was an alcoholic…so was his dad and his father before him. It's a line that I don't think is worth testing." She looked up at him. "My Uncle isn't exactly sober. Besides, I have seen enough drunks on the job. People use it as an excuse but anything that makes you not in control of yourself is something I want no part in."

Eliot watched her face. There was defiantly more to this story than she was telling, but he wasn't going to push it. She had been honest after all and so had he…for possibly the first time with a women. Besides, he liked the answer. It reminded him of something that he would say.

"I know what my uncle has been up to." Maddy put in. She nodded over to her desk, stacked high with well organized papers. "I'm a master of research. It's my thing. So when Uncle Nate donated a massive amount of money to the children's hospital, bought the pent house and the electronic sports car I knew. For my part I like the whole Robin Hood thing he has going on." She shrugged. "And remember all of those safe houses Nate takes people too?" Eliot nodded. "Well, it's not five star but this is it."

Again Eliot was finding that he like this girl.

* * *

Eliot woke the next morning to the sound of cereal being poured into a bowl. His stomach was still pleasantly full. He looked over the side of the sofa to see Maddy eating some, wearing another pair of work out shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Early bird, perfect. He got up and walked over to her. "When do you have to be at work?" He asked her.

"Two hours." She told him.

"Perfect. Come on, we're going for a run. You think you can keep up?" He asked.

Maddy considered. "I can try."

By the third mile she was catching her breath. "Why are we doing this?" She asked him.

Eliot smiled. "Well, it's easier for me to protect you if you can protect yourself."

Maddy sat up and pushed hair out of her face. "Well, that actually makes a lot of sense." She smiled. "Come on. I can take it. Try and keep up."

Eliot laughed as she took off. "Pace yourself baby." He called out, running after her. "Use your arms. Good girl."

Eliot went with her to work, where she picked up her files and they took off again in her outdated ford pickup. They went to several homes, interviewing, talking to neighbors, teachers and hospitals. People spilled their guts to her without a second thought. He watched, riveted. She was better than Sophie in some ways. Small touches, leaning into the person and developing an intimate experience went a long way with her. She had an honest face and the way she said things made people feel comfortable. If this girl got screwed she could be just as, if not more dangerous than Nate.

He glanced behind them as they drove home. "That black sedan look formillar to you?" He asked apprehensively.

Maddy glanced into her rear view mirror. "It was in the parking lot at the office." She thought out loud.

"And around the corner at the last house we went to." He muttered under his breath, wishing that he had insisted on driving.

Maddy bit her lip. "And at the hospital."

"How do you remember that?" He asked her.

Maddy tapped her temple. "Eidetic memory."

Eliot cursed under his breath, pushing the ear piece into his ear farther as if that might make it work faster or better. "Nate we have a tail."

"Ear pieces? Really? That's so cute." Maddy grimaced hoping that some of what they had said hadn't been heard.

"Lose them." Came Nate's voice.

Eliot gritted his teeth. "I'm not driving."

Maddy looked over at him. "Want me to lose them?" She asked a slight smirk on her face.

Eliot glanced over, ignoring Nate's annoyed voice about letting her drive. "Can you do that?"

Not more than half a second later he learned that she could. Taking a sharp turn into an alley they watched as the black sedan passed, unable to turn. Maddy smirked to herself and threw the truck into reverse, coming out behind them and nearly hitting a biker. She stepped on the gas and sped off after them.

"What are you doing?" Eliot protested. Despite how normal she seemed and lived her life, this girl definitely had a bit of her uncle in her.

Maddy didn't take her eyes off the road. "Trying to find out who is driving. No chance in hell George Urwin drives that nice of a car."

Eliot considered, still shocked at the balls on this girl. "Give me the wheel. Get into the back. And keep your head down." The idea of her having her head blown off was nauseating. She was a pretty girl for one, and second Nate would kill him.

Maddy unbuckled her seat belt and maneuvered around him as they switched seats. Luckily the suburbs didn't have much traffic so the most they hit was a curb and some house wives well manicured lawn. She switched from the front to the back seat than to the passengers.

"You're a bit crazy you know that?" Eliot told her as he turned another corner to follow the car.

"Where did they go?" Maddy asked. Eliot stopped the car and looked around. Sure enough the car had disappeared. "They must have had turbo on that thing…or pulled into a garage." She looked at him expectantly.

Eliot could tell that she wanted to check it out but a whole house was more than even he could take. Plus Nate's voice was yelling at him to get her out of there; not to let her manipulate him. "You know the neighborhood we're in?"

"Yeah," Maddy looked around, noting the street sign in her mind. "Wait we can't leave! What if they follow us back?"

"I'll keep my eyes open." He told her sternly.

"But-"

"Don't you argue with me! You may be Nate's niece but I will tie you up and toss you in this truck bed." He snickered to himself at the thought. It continued even as Nate muttered that he better not even think about jumping in that truck bed with her. "We'll get back up but with back up and reckon."

She tossed her back into the seat with a huff. "Try throwing me in the back of that truck; see what happens." She muttered under her breath.

"Oh I could tie you up and throw you back there." Eliot told her. "And you'd never get out." He put the car in gear and started driving home. "Hey what are you doing!"

Maddy had reached over and was pulling the ear bud out. He tried to snatch it back. "Eye's on the road sparky." She told him. "You crash my car, you buy me a new one." She put the ear bud in. "Hey there Uncle Nate. No, no, no…my turn to talk. I want in…on all of this. Let me talk. I want in on every aspect of this crap. It's my life we are talking about here. If not then you all can just do your own thing and I'll do mine. Starting with sending your little enforcer here home. Then coming back here and checking each of these houses on my own." She paused and listened for a moment. Eliot gritted his teeth. _Little enforcer_? He'd show her. Even if Nate said no there was no way he was taking off. Her dinners were too good. "Oh and I want one of these nifty little ear buds. They're really comfortable." She took it out without waiting for a reply.

Eliot put it back in, glancing over at her. "Feel better?" He asked.

She let out a big breath and grinned, snickering a little. "Much." She rubbed her hands together. "So what do you want for dinner? I'm thinking curry?"

Eliot looked at her like she had lost it. "You know you're lucky you're so damn cute. Cause you are buckets of crazy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Eliot wake up." Maddy said over the sofa. "Come on. We gotta go."

Eliot woke up, instantly flipping up defensively. "It's three in the morning. What's wrong?" She was already dressed, tight jeans and a white t-shirt. How had she moved around without him hearing?

"Case call." She tossed him an apple. "Foster parents are having some issues with one of my oldest cases. Boyfriend troubles."

Eliot sighed and pulled on his shirt, buttoning it up. It took a moment for Maddy to divert her eyes. "What kinda boyfriend problem?" He asked as they took off out the door.

Maddy sighed and pushed the elevator down with a shrug. "Douche tried to burn down their house. It's a mess."

Eliot looked at her huge green eyes, sleep still floating in them. "It's three. Gimme the address. I'll drive; you sleep."

Maddy slept the whole way there, stretching herself out in her sleep across the front seat, her head settling in his lap. He smiled as she murmured to herself. "We're here. Sweetheart. Time to get up." He nudged her awake in his lap.

She yawned. "Hey there." She muttered, stretching in his lap.

He smiled down at her despite being tired as hell. She looked adorable and innocent in his lap, eyes focusing up on him with a dreamy smile on her face. "Hey." He answered back.

"So I'm your sweetheart than?"

Eliot chuckled. If he was a blushing sort of guy he would definitely be blushing. "You're getting there." He looked at the house with all of the windows lit up. A cop car stood outside, two officers waiting at the door. "Ready?"

Maddy nodded and got up, straightening her hair as much as she could. He instantly was aware of the lack of warmth where she had been laying. "Yeah, let's go." She got out of the car and walked up to the front door where the officers were. "Hey, Charles." She greeted. "Matt."

"Morning Madison." Charles replied. "Who's this?" Eliot felt himself tense up. He could take both but then what? Instantly a million versions of beating the cops and tossing Maddy over his shoulder flashed throw his head.

"This is Thomas." Maddy introduced him. "Friend visiting from out of town. He didn't want me driving this late."

"Nice." Matt said shaking his hand. He turned back to Maddy. "What a mess. Kid cocktails in the back of his car." He continued motioning over to the 16 year old boy in the back of the partol car.

"I'll take care of it." Maddy patted his shoulder. "Thanks guys." She knocked on the door as the cops walked away.

Eliot leaned over to her. "Lying to the cops. Very illegal."

Maddy looked over to him, hair still disheveled. "We all walk a thin line." She murmured, making a fire erupt in his stomach. This girl was more than clever, more than crazy and more than titillating.

His thoughts were cut off by the door opening and two adults coming out. The women hugged Maddy muttering thank god's and we didn't know what to do! "She's in here." The father said. He stormed into the other room. "We can't believe you did this to us Lily! How could you!"

"Okay, okay." Maddy stopped them. "Why don't you just let me talk to Lily." The parents, clearly distressed left the room. Maddy sighed and pulled up a chair. "Lily, this is my good friend. Do you want him to go into the other room?"

The young girl, maybe thirteen or fourteen was a skinny little thing with dirty blond short hair. Her eyes were dark brown but red around the corners from crying. "No it's fine." She said, hick-uping. "He loves me Maddy. He didn't think I would be home."

Maddy considered. "And that means he can burn down the Fosters house? Your house?" She asked.

"Mom and dad didn't want us to see each other anymore! They found me sneaking out last night and grounded me." She explained.

Eliot sat and leaned back in the sofa again listening.

Maddy nodded as though she understood. "Lily, listen to me okay? I know that you think you are in love…but that's never stopped people from doing stupid things…like burning down houses." Eliot cocked his head. This was not something he thought she would say after all. Of course the girl wasn't in love. She was a baby. Maddy took the girls hand. "What he did was a bad thing, regardless of the intentions…" She paused. "Screw this. You're not a baby anymore. Not the girl I met five years ago. He doesn't love you. Not because you're too young. Not because you're not pretty. Because a man…any man, no matter how old, who tries to burn down your house does not love you. And you Lily you're better than that." The little girl looked as though she was thinking about it. "Try dating a sane pyreo. I've dated a lot of those. Playing with lighters is okay, but once they get to Molotov cocktails, take my word for it, bail. They tend to be hotter too."

The girl laughed a little. "Thanks Maddy. I will think about that…"

"You know to call me any day or night right?" Maddy asked. "You're like a baby sister to me. I want you to call."

"Yeah." Lily said. The girl got up and hugged her and for the first time Eliot really noticed how skinny this girl was. Maddy, beautiful was just a small bit larger than the girl. Standing only five two she was tiny in size but she was about as skinny as the child too.

"Okay." Maddy said rubbing her shoulders. "You had better get some sleep." She smiled motherly.

Maddy tossed her keys onto the kitchen table. It was roughly five in the morning now and she sighed at the thought of getting up in an hour. Eliot looked pretty much up at this point too, getting himself a glass of water from the fridge. Picking up the phone she dialed her office, watching Eliot slide down onto the sofa. She hadn't taken a vacation day in close to three years, so calling out shouldn't be much of a problem. As expected she was let off easy, using family issues as her reason. It wasn't too long of a stretch; her family after all did have issues.

Sighing she poured herself a cup of juice and settled on the sofa, leaning against the opposite arm as Eliot.

Eliot knew that there was a full cushion in between them but he could still smell her shampoo. It was something tropical and intoxicating. It smelled…warm. He tried to distract himself from it and flipped on the TV. to the morning news. "Get off of work?" He asked after he found his voice again.

Maddy nodded, distracted. She glanced around the room, fingers digging into the arm of the sofa. "Someone's been in here." She muttered to herself, eyes darting around wildly. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "The cushions were switched. My friend Bobby spilled sports drink on the middle one a few weeks ago…now you're sitting on it."

Eliot got up warily. He wished that she was just paranoid, but the girl's photographic memory seemed to be sharp enough. He put his finger to his lips, silencing her. The two of them pulled the cushions off the coach as quietly as possible. The second Eliot pulled away the middle one, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the hallway. Maddy rubbed her wrist. He had a tight grip. Shutting the door, he rang Nate.

"Did Hardison plant bugs in the apartment?" He asked the sleepy man.

Nate yawned though he was already instantly awake at seeing Eliot's number on his caller ID. "We were coming by later in the morning." He told them.

"There's a bug in Madison's apartment." Eliot growled. He glanced at the girl as she played with her hair nervously. He smiled…it was better then it being a bomb and the nervous twitch in her fingers and hands was a cute quirk. He was having a hard time not thinking about what those hands could do to him.

"Okay okay. Here's what you are going to do." Eliot listened nodding before hanging up. He turned to the girl. "We're going to go back in. I'm going to suggest getting some breakfast and you're going to say you need to get washed up first. Go and turn the shower on and get packed. We're going to the office."

Madison nodded and turned to go back in. Eliot stopped her though, gripping her arm much more gently this time. "Hey, it's going to be alright." He murmured to her.

Madison narrowed her eyes at him. She knew he was trying to help but that statement upset her in a way. "How is it going to be alright?" She hissed. "Someone has tried to kill me twice this week, I've been tailed and now they got into my house." She stopped. "Maybe I should stay here and just get the confrontation over with."

"Hey!" Eliot pulled her full around to face him and put a hand on each of her arms, looking her straight in the eye. "That's not going to happen. You hear me? I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Madison looked up at him, unable to help the feeling of calm that sank into the pit of her stomach. He said the words with such conviction it was hard not to believe him. She reached up and touched his face, feeling the smooth skin under the ever present five o'clock shadow. "You're no white knight Eliot, and I'm sure as hell no damsel in distress here. You can't protect me forever."

Eliot found himself taken aback at the statement and the touch, her small hands stroking his face tenderly, as if they had been friends for years. It felt right. He bent his face to the side and kissed it. "I can try."

After Madison had packed up her things and moaned about wanting pancakes for breakfast, they had jumped into Eliot's pick up. This time he had insisted that they take his in case there was a need for a getaway.

She leaned against the window, watching the city go by as they drove. Eliot kept his eyes straight ahead, not wanting to be tempted to take her back to his place where he could be sure she would be safe and wrapped up with him. Why was this girl getting to him anyway? She was no damsel in distress. She was head strong and fast. She talked back and didn't take his shit, or her uncle's. She wanted to be in control of her own destiny. It wasn't the kind of thing he looked for in a one night stand. Pretty girls that he dated seemed to be like wall art for him. Fun for a little while but you had to switch them out from time to time so that you didn't get bored. Madison wasn't like that at all. Besides, she was Nate's niece and a client (even though it was an unwilling employment). The most he could hope for with her was a plutonic friendship. Making up his mind he settled on that.

Madison glanced at him. His face showed that he was thinking deeply creases showing in between his furrowed brows. She suspected he was trying to figure out how someone had known that they would be out of the apartment. His face contorted and she turned to look back out the window.

"I should warn you." Eliot finally said as he parked the truck outside of the leverage headquarters. "Some of the people on the team aren't exactly…sane."

Maddy smiled at him slightly. "I think considering who my uncle is and that he's leading them that I'll be okay." She told him, gripping his arm in a slight, comforting motion.

Eliot looked down at it and then back up at her as she pulled away and climbed out of the truck. Maybe a little bit more then plutonic, he decided. Once they got into the elevator he took her bag from her and twisted his fingers around hers protectively.

Madison looked down at them warily. It was hard not to have a crush on Eliot after the past few days. Most of the guys she had dated had either been total push over's or abusive when they found out that she wasn't one. Elliot could fight with her and still hold her hand tightly in an elevator.

It was only reaching seven now and Eliot was surprised that everyone had already turned up, cups of coffee in hand. Sophie smiled warmly when she saw her. "Madison…it's so good to see you again." She walked up and hugged the girl, pulling her away from Elliot's grip. "How are you holding up darling?"

Madison smiled. "I'm alive." She told her. "And considering everything that's good enough for me."

"You don't look like Nate." Parker said matter of factly.

"Can I get an Amen." Eliot muttered under his breath. Hardisan chuckled to himself.

"I take after my mom." Maddy told the blond. "You must be Parker. Not the hand shaking type I take it?"

"Awwwww." Parker ran over to her and hugged her. "You are little Nate!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who has chosen to watch this story! Please review and let me know if you like it. I am trying to stay in character but it is my story and while I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE I might take some artistic license.

Chapter 3

Madison sat in her uncle's office and spun around in the chair as Nate poured himself a drink. She looked around as she spun. "Where's Eliot?" She asked after her didn't speak for a few minutes.

Nate glanced at her. "He and Sophie went to pick up some stuff for you." He answered, not liking her attachment to the hitter after only a few days. He hadn't been blind to the way that Eliot held tightly to her hand or angled his body so that he could easily cover her should something happen when they were sitting on the sofa.

Maddy raised an eyebrow. "I thought I packed everything I needed." She muttered, trying to think of what she could need besides her cloths, laptop and running shoes.

Nate nearly laughed at this relaxing. "Apparently Sophie thought a few more things would make you feel at home." He told her. "The bug?" He prompted, growing serious again.

Maddy looked up from under her bangs at him. "When we left for the call there was nothing there. I'm sure of it."

Nate considered. "Could it have been a set up to get you out of the apartment?"

She shook her head. "No way…unless they were bribing a 16 year old boy-" She stopped and thought for a moment before closing her eyes. "Shit." She muttered. "I got the call from two officers. Matt and Charlie…one of them must be in pocket." She paused, pulling her legs up Indian style. "They call me…whoever it is must have been waiting for anything they could pull us out of the apartment for. After they call me they contact whoever wants to plant the bug."

Eliot came in the room as she was speaking. "Great," He tossed a bag from Bath and Body Works on the floor as if they had offended him. "Dirty cops…I hate dirty cops."

"Well less cops would be inclined to free lance if they were paid a decent amount." Maddy muttered under her breath. Both men raised an eyebrow at her. "Anyway," She glanced down at the bag on the floor. "What's all that?" She asked.

Eliot shrugged before Sophie, marching in with Parker and Hardison, answered for him. "Bath salts, bubble bath, mani peti set….all the things Nate wouldn't have that you would need to relax. Oh, there is also some clarifying shampoo for curly hair. Those beautiful curls are looking rather dull." She gave a glamour's smile. She glanced at Elliot with a wink.

Maddy rolled her eyes but gave Sophie a smile. "Thanks Sophie. Great to see you again too."

Eliot grinned as she made a face at the older women. "I think she looks fine." He muttered off handily.

A moment later he realized that it might not have been as off handed as he would have liked. Maddy busied herself with playing with a loose string on the sofa, while Sophie glanced at Nate who looked more than a little unnerved and upset. "Madison, why don't you and Sophie go into the other room. I need to talk to Eliot."

Madison frowned at this. "You said I would be involved in everything." She protested.

Nate nodded, his eyes burning holes into Eliot that made the hitter feel unbelievably uncomfortable. "This is about something else. Just give us a minute."

Maddy nodded as she stood up, Sophie taking her arm. "I'll show you everything that we got for you." She told her leading the girl out of the room. She shut the door and looked at her. Nate's niece was just as Sophie remembered her though she must have been much younger when Sophie had broken into the hotel room in Prague. She was just as beautiful too…apparently Eliot had noticed that too, and Nate had noticed Eliot noticing. This was going to be interesting.

Nate looked hard at Eliot. "What?" The younger man asked.

Nate glared at him harder. "You know what." He told him calmly. "She's like a daughter to me Eliot. You cant have feelings for my daughter."

"I don't have feelings for her." He protested.

"Even worse."

"Look," Eliot said. "She's a cool kid. I like her and I want to help! Wants her frightened and then dead. I thought you wanted us to help her."

Nate sighed and put his fingers to his temples. "I do." He looked up at the other man. "Maddy just has this thing about her." He muttered. "Men just sort of flock to her."

Eliot nodded. "I can understand that."

"No you can't." Nate shot out. "Maddy likes to think the best of anybody. Even if they are slapping her around and insulting her. It makes for bad circumstances."

Eliot felt his gut tighten at the thought of someone hurting Maddy. He tried to cover it up though, sticking his hands in his pocket and acting casual. "I just want to help her Nate." He told him as truthfully as he could. "Why are you so protective of her anyway? She's a smart kid…"

Nate looked hard at him. "I've let her down a few times…" he murmured. He didn't doubt that he wanted to help her. His niece seemed to have that effect and with Eliot's protective instincts it was no surprise that she had cornered his interest. "Alright." He muttered finally. "I don't want her to go back to her apartment…but they will get suspicious if she doesn't." He paused. "Go back with her. Hardison will trace the signal. But if anything happens…"

Eliot nodded, understanding that if anything were to happen he was to get her out and take her someplace safe immediately.

Walking out of the room he made his way over to Hardison. "Man can you do me a favor?" He asked quietly, avoiding the others and keeping out of ear shot. Sophie was talking to Madison on the other side of the room and Parker was listening in on that so it wasn't hard to go unheard. "Find out everything you can about her alright? Most of all injuries and the like."

Hardison quirked an eyebrow. "Any reason?"

Eliot glanced back to Nate's office where he was sure the other man was pouring himself another drink. "I want to know what Nate means by letting her down…just do it okay?" He felt like he was choking on the next words. "I'll owe you one."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Maddy made a b-line for her bed room when they got back to the apartment, slamming the door behind her. She didn't want to even look at the sofa where she knew she was being listened to. She wanted the vomit at the thought; her pulse raced and her lungs felt like they were clasping.

She nearly jumped when she heard a soft knock on the door. She leaned against it before opening it to hear Eliot's gruff voice murmuring. "You're not crying are you? I don't do well with crying."

Maddy laughed and opened it. "Just hyperventilating." She told him. She glanced at the sofa and then looked back up at him.

Taking a gentle hold of her he guided them into her room and closed the door too. Eliot smiled down at her. "Brave girl." He murmured at her. He restrained a laugh. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you're not a crier." This made her smile too and he couldn't help but think of it as a reward. "I'm going to go order us some food…you can stay in here if you want."

"No." She blurted out, louder then she wanted to. It shocked him into stillness. She shrank back a bit surprised by herself. "Just…don't leave." She muttered.

Eliot grinned a little to himself. "What was that?" Ah, so she wasn't totally immune to fear. That was…good.

Maddy pursed her lips together, not liking having to admit anything. "I just don't want to be alone okay?" She finally spat. She looked ashamed, running a hand through her hair and turning away from him. "I'm a bit freaked out." She said in a low voice, glancing at the door to the living room.

Eliot nodded. He walked up and put his hands on her arms, blue eyes staring straight into hers. "I'm going to protect you. But not on an empty stomach." She laughed. "Just remember." He took her hand in his. "I'm right outside the door…I'm going to order some food. You should go use some of that…_stuff_ Sophie got you." He had the feeling that she was not going to want to leave the room. He could understand it. The thought of someone hearing every word said and scrutinizing it was tough to bare. Putting a warm hand on her arm he gave her the most charming smile he could. "I'll take care of everything."

Madison stepped out of the bath right as she heard Eliot shut the door. Sophie had out done herself with the bath items of coarse and Maddy had the feeling she smelled similar to a high priced day spa. She sighed and whipped some of the condensation from the mirror.

"Maddy dinners here!" She heard Eliot call.

Maddy wrapped her towel around herself and opened the door to her bedroom. Eliot lay on her bed with a bag of take out tai food next to him.

"Woah." He sat up quickly eyes locked on the girl clad only in a fluffy black towel. On her right shoulder lay a spiral of anazazi symbols, tattooed on her body.

"Shit." Maddy pulled the towel tighter around herself as Eliot finally put his hand over his eyes. "I thought you were in the kitchen." She stammered out.

Eliot grinned trying to keep himself from looking at the beautiful young girl. He had enough to keep himself entertained. "I knew you didn't want to go out there." He laughed peeking through his fingers. "Here." He reached over the side of the bed blind. "Put that on." He tossed her over his duffle.

Maddy slipped back into the bathroom and pulled one of his t-shirts over her head and back on her boy-shorts. She glanced in the mirror at herself. "Cute enough." She muttered to herself. Slowly she opened the door and peeked out.

Eliot smiled as he heard the squeak and continued taking out the food and putting it out on the bed. "Pad Thai?" he asked glancing up. She looked adorable in his yellow Sweet Science t-shirt. It was far too big on her, hanging down to her mid thigh. Her wet long curls hung over her shoulders.

"Yes please." She said sitting down across from him on the bed.

Eliot put a take-out box in front of her. "I'll make you some fresh sometime." He told her, taking a bite himself.

Maddy smiled to herself. "How long do you think this thing will be going on?" She asked. Eliot raised his eyebrow. "That you think you'll have time to cook for me?"

Eliot cleared his throat. "You think I'm going to go away after this?" He asked. She gave a considering look. "Sweetheart I don't let pretty girls get away that easy. Especially when they look that good in my t-shirt." Maddy laughed and stole a spoonful of his rice. "Nice tattoo by the way. Why Anazazi?"

Maddy smiled slightly. "My mother was Pueblo." She told him. "I grew up in Arizona until I was 16."

Eliot looked at her, surprised. "You're Native American?"

"Half. Other half Is Irish, obviously."

Eliot smiled slightly. "Native American and Irish…no wonder you don't drink." She smiled slightly. "You have some…right on your lip." She tried to push away a piece of rice off her lip and missed, causing Eliot to smiled slightly. "Here." Taking his thumb he brushed it off, lingering a moment on the soft skin of her cheek.

Maddy blushed turned away quickly when she heard Eliot's phone ring. Eliot pursed his lips together and looked at the caller ID. "It's Nate." He told her picking up and grunting a greeting. "Yeah I've got it." He got up and glanced at her. "It won't be a problem." He clicked the phone off and dropped in onto the bed.

Maddy raised an eyebrow. "What's up?" She finally asked as he went back to eating. He made a questioning sound. "What wont be a problem?" She clarified.

Eliot swallowed. "Nate's just a bit shaken up." He told her. "He told me not to take my eyes off you for a second." He knew that it wouldn't be a problem. "So I'm either going to stay in here with you or you can sleep on the sofa with me…where there is a bug."

Maddy considered. "You should stay in here." She finally said.

Eliot grinned. "Good. That sofa was starting to hurt my back. It'll be nice to sleep in a bed."

Maddy raised an eye brow at him. "And what makes you think you're getting the bed?"

"I ain't sleeping on the floor princess."

"It's my bed!" She protested.

Eliot took the food off the bed and put it on the night stand. "Wrestle you for it." He told her with a wicked grin.

Maddy smiled herself and lunged at him. Eliot laughed and flipped her over with her back on the bed. "Too aggressive." She grunted softly and flipped her leg over and up pushing him off. Eliot grinned as he was flipped off of her. "Flexible." He admitted with her leg still over his neck. "Now try locking it up."

"Choke hold. Got it." He glanced up at her curiously. "I dated a Marine." She told him, putting pressure on him.

Digging his heels into the bed he twisted the girl and himself off of the bed. Easily he climbed back on top of her and pinned her down while she squirmed to tried to get out from under him. But she had no leverage and it did no good. "The bed has too soft of a surface to hold someone on." After a few minutes she gave up with a huff. "Don't be upset!" Eliot said with a triumphant smile. "I'll share."

Madison gave a huff. "So how is this going to work then?" She asked him.

Eliot grinned thinking of all the ways it could work. "Well, I'm not a cuddler." He informed her.

Maddy looked confused. "Okay…not where I was going at all." She said. "Not that I think that you're the rough sort of guy anyway." She said. Eliot let out a horse, doubtful laugh. "Oh whatever, don't laugh! I've dated enough throw me into the wall guys. I can spot a hold me close, 'making love' kind of guy. You secretly like to cuddle." Her voice was taunting and he was having a hard time resisting a challenge from her.

Eliot was taken aback. "No!" He protested. "I-I've had sex in a horse stable!"

"Oh we have a manly man on our hands!" She laughed at his reaction. "Oh well, I guess we aren't good for each other than." She sighed. "Too bad. I wouldn't mind having strong arms wrapped around me at night."

Eliot frowned, knowing where she was going but unable to stop himself. "Well," He shrugged. "A little bit of cuddling isn't that bad I guess." He put in dejectedly. He eyed her. "Mixed with blatant manipulation."

She grinned Cheekily and lay back in the bed. "Well after that conversation," She stuck a pillow in between them. "This is the line. Stay on your side."

Eliot tried to put on an upset face. "What if I was in a cuddling mood?" He asked.

Maddy tossed another pillow at him. "Knock yourself out stud."

Eliot grinned at her as she cuddled up facing him with the pillow in between them. "Spunky." He told her. "That's only going to make this more fun. I like a challenge."

Madison let out a tired laugh. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep, kicking the pillow restlessly. Eliot smiled to himself and moved the pillow out of the way. Almost instantly she snuggled up to his side, warm body smoothed up against his. She was soft and comfortable against him, feather light and silken smooth. Her head moved onto his chest, hearing the sound of his heart beating unconsciously. He stroked her hair, comforting her restless sleep. His hands played in her curly hair. What was it about this girl? He hadn't felt like he needed (desperately needed) to protect someone like this before. He hadn't felt like his eyes couldn't move off a girl to another in years.

"This is too comfortable." He muttered to himself. He was doing too many good things. Being the good guy was getting under his skin and making him forget that this wasn't how life was. His life anyways. He was a killer and her? Well, she was a good kid; daddy's little girl. He had tried that type of life and it didn't work. Lying next to her would only end up in heartbreak for her…and for him. The illusion was too good…not like the real thing could possibly be.

He glanced over about an hour later as his phone beeped. Stretching over he pulled it off the nightstand, glancing at the caller id as Maddy rolled away from him. She snuggled into the pillow with a soft smile. Drawing his eyes away from her, Eliot answered the computer nerd on the other end of the line.

"Find anything?" He asked.

"Well hello to you too." Hardison replied. "And yeah I found a lot." He paused. "But you're not going to like it. You're little Maddy has a bad taste in men for one." He paused, assumabley clicking through his computer screens. "She's been in a string of abusive relationships apparently."

"What do you mean apparently?" Eliot asked quietly, not wanting to wake her up.

"Well, there haven't been any formal complaints, but she has been in and out of the hospital a lot. Broken ribs, bruises, broken arm, concisions…" He paused. "The earliest I could find was when she was six. She came in with a depressed fracture in her skull. Glass was taken out from a beer bottle. Child protective services investigated her father but because of the area it was kind of blown off. Alcohol related violence is common on Indian reservations…plus they didn't have jurisdiction."

Eliot's throat was tight now. Her father, Nate's brother was the thing that her uncle couldn't protect her from. It made sense. "What else?" He asked, not sure that he wanted to know.

"When she was 16 dear old dad drank himself to death. That's when she went and lived with Nate but…by that point…well who knows how much there was over those years." He paused. "I'm sorry man."

"Eliot?" Maddy sat up from her bed. Eliot hung up the phone and tossed it on the dresser. He sat on the side of the bed. "What's wrong?" she asked wearily.

Eliot let out a sigh and smoothed some of her hair from her face, stocking her cheek tenderly. "Nothing baby…" In his mind he could see the space in her skull where her father had struck her with a beer bottle. He could see the black eyes and bruised cheek bones that his fingers now caressed. "I…" He paused. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Maddy smiled groggily at him. "No. Are you now?"

Eliot smiled at her compassionately, an odd look for him. "Yeah… I guess I am."

Her head whipped to the side. "Did you hear that?" She asked quietly.

Eliot raised an eyebrow. "Hear what?"

"The lock."

"You're trying to change the subject." He said, smugly…before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Eliot woke with the vague feeling that he had been out done. Flexing his hands he felt that they and his arms had been tied tightly behind him in the chair he was in. Looking around him he saw Maddy tied up as well, her head down in unconsciousness.

They were being kept in a garage. The dark walls were covered in tools. There were a million things that could be used as weapons, if only he could get his hands free.

He began to work at the knots vigorously, his eyes locked on the girl in front of him. He had been an idiot. She had warned him that she heard something in the apartment but he had thought that her senses were weaker than his and had ignored her. "Maddy?" He said as he moved his hands around trying to pull out the knots. "Madison? Can you hear me?"

She groaned at the sound. Nodding her head from side to side, she felt the knots tighten in her muscles. She tried to stretch, panicking when she couldn't move her arms even slightly. Fully alert now she looked at Eliot, sitting across from her. Sucking in a breath she closed her eyes and tried to focus. Where was she…the garage, it had to be in one of the houses that they had followed their tail to. She felt her bindings. They were tight. "Shit." She muttered yanking at her arms.

Eliot watched the panic pass over her face as she pulled at her arms. "Stop Maddy." Eliot commanded. "You're going to dislocate your shoulder." He turned his head as he saw the door open behind her. Two men, one in his late 40's and the other, which he suspected of being the hired hit man, was in his late 20's. The younger one was well built. The older one from pictures, he knew had to be George Urwin, Madison's would be killer.

The younger man smirked at him. "You've made this job much harder than it should be."

Eliot smirked himself and growled in the back his throat. "Just trying to keep things interesting." Any doubt that he had at this man being the hit man was taken out when he felt his knuckles connect with the side of his face. Eliot spat out a mouth full of blood. "That all you got boy?" He said as the man pulled out a gun and held it under his chin. No matter how good Eliot was at dispatching guys with guns, taking them out with his hand bound presented a problem.

"Hey!" Madison called out drawing all of their attention, including Eliot's. "What am I invisible?" She said angrily. "It was me who tracked you. Me who found your bug. If you've got a beef it's with me." The hit man took a step towards her making Eliot tense up and his hands work faster and the loosening bindings. "And where are we now?" She laughed. "Washington street? You should find a new profession. Tracking you was easier than finding a ten year old." The man backhanded her making her fly backward. She shoulder snapped out of place with a gruesome sound.

Eliot screamed out as he broke the ropes and he attacked the hit man, distracting him and the older man as the gun slid across the floor. Madison used the leverage she now had with her shoulder around her to pull her legs through her arms. She resisted the urge to cry out in pain. Eliot punched the hitter hard and dodged another blow.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Madison's voice called out, full of pain. Eliot looked up and saw Madison holding the gun to Urwin's head. "He dies; he can't pay." She reminded the hit man. "So step away!" They all stood still and looked at her. "I said step the fuck away!" Tears flowed down her cheeks in pain.

Eliot frowned and looked at the hit man. "You heard of that job in Bosnia?" He asked. "The one with the troop of soldiers that were all taken out by one ghost?" The man looked uncomfortable a nodded. "That was me…I know your face. You want to end up on my personal hit list? Then I suggest you find another line of work." The young man looked unbelievably nervous but stepped away before running out the door.

"You wouldn't kill me." Urwin said calmly. Madison frowned and clenched her teeth, pain rippling through her body. Her vision was going in and out, making the room blur. But she could see enough to see Urwin taking a step towards them. Before Eliot could react she pointed the gun down and pulled the trigger. The shot penetrated his leg and he screamed.

Eliot stepped towards Madison and took the gun out of her good hand. "She wouldn't. But I will." He hit him with the hilt of the gun and the older man's head went to the floor in unconsciousness.

"The others should be on their way." Eliot glanced at the girl and frowned as he looked at her arm bent at an odd angle with her hands still bound. He grabbed a knife off of a tool bench, one that was most definitely going to be used to torture the girl. Using it, he slit her bindings and watched as she winced and tried not to let more tears fall. "In this case," He murmured to her. "It's alright to cry."

Madison looked at him and then on the man on the floor. "My arm hurts." She muttered through clenched teeth before losing her balance. Eliot caught her just before she hit the ground.

"I've got ya." He murmured.

* * *

"So I wrestled the gun away from him…and got a shot off." She told the cop as she sat in the ambulance, one of the paramedics finished wrapping and putting sling on her arm. "And then this man came in and knocked him out." She smiled slightly at Eliot.

"I heard screaming and a gun shot when I was walking by." Eliot told them. "I ran in as fast as I could."

The cop taking notes nodded. "Well thank god you did."

Nate stood beside the girl, gripping her good shoulder. "I'd like to take her home now if that's alright?"

The cop nodded. "Alright Miss Ford. We will call you if we have any more questions."

Nate helped her up and started to walk away. "We'll meet you back at the office." He murmured to Eliot.

Eliot nodded and put a hand on the girls waist. Sophie watched the two intently as Eliot stepped in closer to her, obviously comfortable with being close. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked her softly. She nodded. "Okay," He put his hand beside her neck and kissed her forehead. "It's all alright now."

Letting her go he glanced at Nate who gave him a nod with pursed lips. There was no denying that Eliot cared for his niece. He didn't know how much but Eliot had saved her life and Nate owed him for that. Plus Madison looked a bit more relaxed after Eliot's reassuring words.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Eliot knocked on Maddy's door, smiling as she opened it. She was smiling too, eyes bright at seeing him. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey Eliot!" She greeted back hugging him with her good arm.

Eliot hugged her back tightly. "How's the arm baby?" He asked, letting her go.

Maddy glanced down at her sling and made a scrunched up face. "It's feeling good…but annoying. I can't cook or even drive! It's maddening."

Eliot grinned. Yeah, she would hate feeling helpless. "That's too bad." He told her. "Cause I have something for you. Come on." He led her down the stairs and out the front door of her apartment into the bright sunlight. He put his hands over her eyes, standing behind her. "I'll lead. Don't look!" He told her leading her forward. "Okay open up."

Madison opened her eyes and looked at the dark blue Mini Cooper sitting in front of them. "What's this?" She asked him.

Eliot took the keys out of his pocket and dangled them in front of her. "It's yours! So you don't kill bikers in all of those high speed chases." He joked.

Maddy turned around to him. "Eliot I can't take this!" She protested.

"Sure you can!" Eliot laughed. "Nate said you've been in the market and that rust bucket was about to break down." He went over and opened the door for her.

"That's not what I mean Eliot." She murmured. "And you know it."

Eliot shook his head. "Look. I'm sure Nate never paid you for all the times he used you as a safe house. Consider this payment. Plus with what we make on a job…it's seriously nothing." He looked at her conflicted face. "Come on. I'll drive. Everyone's waiting for us at the bar. Consider it a test drive."

Maddy gave a small smile and slipped into the passenger seat. .

Nate, Parker, Hardison and Sophie sat at a table waiting for Eliot and Maddy. Nate instantly noticed when Madison came in Eliot's arm was wrapped around her shoulders and they were laughing. Maddy looked wind blown and wild. She was smiling brightly at seeing them, coming over and kissing Nate's cheek as Eliot pulled a chair over for each of them.

Nate smiled at his niece and patted her hand. "How are you doing?"

"I got fired." She muttered. Everyone looked at her in shock. Even while being hunted down she had remained loyal to her job. "They said that after the incident I needed some time to reprioritize…that maybe my way of doing my job was rubbing low life child abusers the wrong way."

Eliot snorted a laugh of defiance, as Nate leaned back. "Probably a liability issue." He muttered. "So what are you doing now?"

Madison nibbled at her nails, distracted. "About what?" She asked.

Nate's eyes narrowed. "For money Madison. What are you doing for money?" She mumbled something under her breath. "Louder this time." Nate told her.

"She said modeling." Parker said, mouth stuffed with pretzels.

Eliot's eye perked up. "What kind of modeling?" He asked brightly.

"She's not modeling." Nate told them quickly. "Or dancing or…anything else where pictures can be posted all over the internet for guys like you to look at."

Madison smiled wickedly at her over protective uncle. "Well I could strip."

Hardison raised his hand quickly. "I vote for stripping."

Parker jumped up. "Me too! Why are we voting?"

"Cause Maddy would look really good dancing on the table." Eliot smirked as he patted his hand on the table top. Maybe if he joked about it his attraction to her would seem more like a joke to Nate.

Maddy grinned. "For the right price." She reminded him, glancing at her uncle to see his fuming reaction.

Eliot glanced at Hardison. "Tell me you have some singles on you."

"ENOUGH!" Nate yelled covering his ears. "I will not have strange men ogling my niece's gyrating body!"

"You know us!" Hardison protested.

"And you are strange men." Sophie reminded them.

Madison grinned at her, both knowing that they were driving Nate mad. "Strange enough to pay...but you're right. Sterling would defiantly pay more."

"With his life." Eliot muttered under his breath.

Nate took a swig of his drink. "You still see Sterling around?"

Madison shrugged, feeling Eliot's arm tense up behind her. "He added me on facebook." She smiled. "He sends me virtual sheep for my farm all the time."

"Dude," Hardison put in. "What's your user name? I have an aquarium. I just adopted the cutest platypus."

"Me too!"

"Alright alright enough." Nate stopped them. "Why does Sterling have your face book anyway?"

Maddy gave him a weird look. "Cause its facebook…and I know him?" She tried.

"And he's dangerous." Nate reminded her.

Eliot nodded. "And we hate him."

Maddy pouted. "But he gave me sheep!"

Eliot shook his head. Maybe she should be spending less time with Hardison. "With your luck he'll give you herpes too."

Hardison nodded. "And virtual herpes."

Maddy shook her head negatively. "I just updated my fire wall. Oh oh! Have you seen the snl skit…"

"Of the ipad!" Hardison nearly yelled. "Dude….freakin awesome!"

Eliot turned to Nate. "Any idea what they are talking about?"

Nate raised an eyebrow, just glad to be away from conversations about his niece table dancing for his team. "Never do. Can we please get back on topic? I know what you're doing. You're not going to make me forget about the modeling."

Maddy sighed theatrically. "Fine." She started to pull off her button up top coving her black tank. "Okay guys. Get out your ones…."

Eliot snorted into his cup this time, trying not aggravate Nate anymore than his red face already showed. "Okay Sweetheart…I don't think Nate's blood pressure can go up much higher." He placed hand on her shoulder and pushed her back into her chair.

Nate looked at his machivious niece. If he had told the group what she had done in her youth, the tricks she had pulled then they would like her even more. By the look of it Eliot didn't need a reason to like her anymore then he already did. Eliot's arm was placed over the back of the chair. Every few minutes his fingers would twitch out and caress her shoulder. "You can work for me." He told her calmly. The others stared at him. "Nothing big or involved but you can work in the office…and maybe a little research. It would pay more then working for the state or modeling underwear."

Eliot was tempted to say that she could still model underwear but Nate again would lose it.

Maddy considered for a moment. "You want me to be your office girl?"

Sophie smiled slightly. "You're already part of the team." She said calmly. Even before the rest of them had known Nate had been using her as a safe house. Better that she was kept close, knowing what she did about them.

Maddy looked at all of them and then at her uncle. His eyes said that she didn't really have much of a choice, and given what she had seen in the past two weeks she was relatively sure that if she did something that he didn't think was right he would just sabotage it. "Alright," She agreed. "Just until I can get my job back."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Maddy walked to the printer and pulled some of the printed files off of it, looking over the files with interest. She closed the file she was putting together for her uncle as Eliot leaned against the door frame with a bowl of cereal in his hands. His eyes quickly ran over her body, the ruffly navy blue tank top was tucked into a knee length pencil skirt ending with black high heels. "Whatcha up to?" He asked through a mouth full.

Her arm was still in a sling, making it hard for her to staple the files together. "Trying to get these bio's together for Nate." She murmured in frustration.

Eliot put his bowl down and walked over, taking the papers, stapling them together before slipping them into a folder for her and handing them to her with a wink. "How long do you have left in that thing anyway?" He asked.

"About a week." She told him, taking the folder. "But I might just take it off tonight and be done with it."

"Don't do that." Eliot told her.

She smiled at him. "Why? So you can keep babying me?"

He shrugged. "I like doing it." He told her. He put an arm around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "That skirt looks great on you." He murmured huskily, making her skin tingle.

"Madison," Nate said walking up to them with a cup of coffee. "What do you like?"

Madison turned to the desk that he had given her. She moved some of the files away and pulled out one. "Food safety." She told him handing it over.

"Good." He flipped through the papers in the file. Maddy was always thorough but to the point at the same time. "Very good." He looked up. "Eliot. Too much hands." He told him. Eliot laughed as he left the room, sipping on the coffee. To him it wasn't enough hands. "Come on Maddy. Time to add a new tool to your tool box." He uncle called back.

Maddy grinned at Eliot. "I like learning new things." She told him before running off after Nate.

Eliot let out a long breath. "Of course you do." He muttered more to himself then to the retreating girl.

* * *

Eliot went to turn all of the lights off as he prepared to leave the office. Glancing into Maddy's office he saw her still sitting at her desk, running her fingers through her hair. "What are you still doing here? I thought Nate was giving you a ride home." He asked her, walking in and sitting in the chair across from her.

Maddy looked up at him and gave a tired looking smile. "Just didn't feel like going yet."

Eliot sighed and leaned forward. "Any reason why?" He prodded.

Maddy leaned back in her chair and looked at him closely. Was he going to judge her for her weakness? "I guess…I just don't really feel safe there anymore after being snatched up in my bedroom." She looked down at her arm. "The helpless feeling really doesn't help."

Eliot made a considerate noise. "Come on. I'll take you, check out the apartment. Would that help?"

She waited for a minute before answering. "Yeah, I think it might."

Eliot checked every corner of the apartment though he was sure that there was nothing there. "No monsters under your bed." He assured her with a smirk.

Maddy made a face at him. "Way to be an ass hole after acting all nice." He watched as she pulled the zelcro off her sling and flexed her hand when it was free. She winced a little and sat on the sofa, looking up at him. "Thanks Eliot."

"No sweat." He laughed as her stomach growled. "I'm gunna make you something to eat. Don't argue." He was looking for excuses to stay around and he knew it. It was odd being at his apartment without her now. He missed her soft breaths and murmuring in her sleep.

Maddy came over to her counter and sat down, watching him go through her pantry then her fridge. "Hey Eliot?" She asked him as he went to pull a mixing bowl out from one of her cupboards. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "We're friends right?"

Eliot chuckled and nodded. "Wouldn't be here if we weren't." He told her with a soft smile.

Maddy returned it. "I want to ask you something. And I want you to tell me the truth."

Eliot suddenly felt uncomfortable. He shifted as his mind went through everything that she could want to ask about from classified projects to what his family was like. He found that with Maddy Ford the truth just seemed to slip out. He wasn't sure he wanted her to know about him, not because of what danger it could put them both in, but more what her opinion of him would be. "Ask." He told her.

Maddy brushed her hair behind her ear. "Why do you do this? I mean I know why my uncle does it. I can tell that with the others some part of it is for the thrill. Sophie does it for Nate. But you? I don't know why you want to help people." The question seemed to mean a great deal to her. His answer would provide something of a character analysis for him. She knew that he was strong, brave and protective but she didn't know why. Why was always the most important question to her.

Eliot leaned against the counter and considered. He knew that she saw him as her white knight that checked for the boogyman under her bed, but he had done so much worse than that in his life. To some people he was the one that they were afraid would someday be in their apartment, hiding under their bed.

She was watching him closely he realized, reading his expressions in a way that rivaled Sophie. He caught her eye and leaned in close over the island. "I've…don't things Maddy. Bad things. Things that you couldn't even dream up. Don't ask me what but believe me, I have." She nodded, clearly believing him but still looking at him with those soft green eyes. "Doing these jobs…it's my way of atoning for some of that I guess."

Maddy smiled at him and reached over the counter, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear and letting her fingers linger there. "I can see that…whatever you did in the past still tears at you Eliot. But I hope you at least know that when I look at you I don't see the man you were." He raised his eyebrows at her. "I see my friend and the man who saved my life."

Eliot gave her a soft smile and tilted his face into her hand. "I'd do it again…everyday." He told her earnestly.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry it's been so long guys! I know the last chapter was mostly fluff but establishing relationships in important to me. I've gone through and done some editing with the previous chapters to make sure spelling is correct ext. Hopefully this will make for it!_

* * *

Chapter Eight:

"I don't understand how it didn't work." Sophie said sitting down in one of the office chairs.

"Maybe you're just not his type." Hardison put in.

Sophie gave him an irritated look. "I'm a grifter. I'm everyone's type." She asserted confidently.

"No, no." Nate said looking at the photos on the screen of their mark. "He's into cute, not sexy….Eliot. When's Maddy coming in?"

Eliot raised an eyebrow. "She just went out to grab some soy milk." He spat the last two words, barely believing he would be attracted to a girl that had to go pick that up. "You're thinking of using her on this?"

Nate nodded as his niece came back into the briefing room. "Maddy, how would you feel about a little seduce and switch?" He asked her.

Maddy frowned at him and sat down next to Eliot. "I think that the last time you had me do it I nearly ended up engaged to a polish art dealer." She said.

"You grift?" Eliot asked her.

Maddy shrugged. "When the situation calls for it." She looked at her uncle. "Why doesn't Sophie just do it?" She asked.

Sophie smirked. "Nate says that I'm too sexy. What do you make of that Maddy?"

"I think you already know what I think." Maddy grinned at her before looking back at her uncle with interest. "Tell me everything."

Nate grinned at her. "Concept pieces." He told her.

"Ah." She said understanding. Eliot looked at her in question. "When an artist goes to paint they will paint several conceptual pieces to outline their ideas and moods. They experiment with colour, light, texture." She explained.

"So what Sebastian Molten is doing is stealing these conceptual pieces and claiming them as his own." Nate said.

"So what?" Hartisan asked. "I mean they don't sell the conceptual pieces. They're like rough drafts."

Maddy shook her head. "It's still stealing original concepts. Not to mention that when they come out with the ones that they want to sell he can claim they used his source material."

"And thus discredit the paintings originality." Sophie put in with a nod. "They'd be all but worthless."

Maddy shook her head in disgust. "Not to mention that these original pieces are really a starting artists only source of income. He's whipping out their funds and sullying their reputations by making others think that they have no original thought. Its more than just stealing…it's cruel."

* * *

Eliot looked around as he carried the tray of champagne around the room.

"I'm in position." He heard Maddy say through the coms before she walked closer to where he was. "Reminds me of Munich...just a bit more low end."

Nate grinned as he heard her say this. "Don't get stuck up. Just remember your backstory Maddy. Daddy's little princess."

Maddy took a glass from his tray and smiled at him before turning her attention to a painting, looking like she was considering it. "Hello Uncle," She lifted the champagne fluck to her lips. "This beautiful mind doesn't forget remember?" She glanced over at Eliot for a split second. "Munich had less eye candy too. I clearly remember that."

Eliot gave her a fake little bow of acknowledgment as she put the glass back on the tray and walked away, a smirk setting across his lips. He hadn't had this much fun just flirting with a girl since he was a teenager. He glanced over and saw the mark, a man in his 30'swith dark straight hair, seeing her. His brown eyes ran over her body, clad in a pink mid-length dress and white high heels. Sophie had said that the pink would convey innocence on a girl but Eliot thought it just made her look even more enticing.

"He's got her in sight." He muttered. "Okay baby, here you go. I'm going to be around if you need me."

Maddy hid her lips again with the glass. "It won't come to that." She sounded sure and knew that it must make him feel a bit sure too. She smiled as she felt a presence behind her.

"A beautiful piece is it not?" Sebastian Molten asked her.

Maddy looked over at him and smiled at him cutely. "It's pretty…but I don't know too much about art." They all heard Nate scoff over the coms. "My father sent me here to attend the gallery. He's interested in some of your pieces and sent me to check them out." She smiled at him so earnestly it threw Eliot off balance from where he was standing across the room.

"Don't push too hard Maddy." Sophie said. "I tried every trick I had and he still wasn't interested."

"Well I will have to thank him when I met him for his interest…but you're the most beautiful thing in this gallery tonight." Molten murmured.

Eliot growled into the coms. "Calm down Eliot." Nate told him. "Maddy, smile and blush."

Maddy did it innocently and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you." Her voice was soft and shy. "My dad is interested in something original." She told him taking a sip of her champagne.

"Well he is lucky that he has such a beautiful daughter to entice me into selling." Molten flirted.

"Sir?" Eliot stood beside Molten with his tray of drinks. His eyes locked on Maddy as she stared at the man, not breaking character. He felt his blood boil and knew that he didn't like people flirting with her.

"Thank you…" Molten told him, not breaking eye contact with Maddy as Eliot walked away. "I didn't catch a name to go with that face of yours my dear."

Maddy smiled at him. "Constance. Constance Welsh."

"Miss!" A voice called out and her head snapped around. Jim Sterling walked over to them and gave a grin. "I know you from somewhere." He smirked at her.

"Shit. Shit! Shit!" Eliot said.

"No, Maddy! Stay in character. He hasn't exposed you yet. Play your role. See what he wants." Nate said.

Sophie looked at Nate. "This isn't a good idea."

Maddy smiled at Sterling innocently. "Mr. Sterling. I believe you insured some art for my father. So great to see you again. Miss Constance Welsh."

Sterling gave a little laugh. "Of course. Constance. How could I forget such a pretty name to go with a pretty face? Mr. Molten. You don't mind if I borrow her for a moment, do you? I've been trying to get in touch with her…father for some time now."

"Of course Mr. Sterling. Constance I do hope to see you soon and discuss art some more." He kissed her hand before Sterling smiled and led her off.

"Eliot," Nate said. "Let them go."

"Like hell I will." Eliot spat back. "Maddy I'm coming to get you."

Maddy frowned. "No need. I mean, there's no need to pull James."

"It's alright Eliot." Nate assured him. "Sterling has always had a bit of a crush on her. He wont hurt her."

Sterling grinned at her. "Take that cute little ear bud out Madison. The accessory really doesn't suit you."

"Don't you dare Maddy!" Eliot growled, dropping his tray on a table and loosening his tie.

Maddy sighed, ignoring her would be protector and pulled put the ear bud out, tucking it into her purse. "What are you doing here Jim? Stalking me?"

"Please," Sterling said as they walked out into the alley behind the gallery. "Though I do hear you got yourself into a spot of trouble recently."

Maddy shrugged. "Nothing I couldn't handle. You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here Jim?"

Sterling smiled at her. "Enough of the catching up then. IYS insures some of Mr. Molten's canvases. Not normally my gig but he has some very important friends. You haven't congratulated me on my promotion Maddy. There was an opening. Very rude."

Maddy smirked at him. "Congratulations. You must be so proud getting uplifted by default."

Sterling grinned and shook a finger at her. "See that's why I always liked you. That defiance of yours. It's so refreshing. Though I didn't think it would take you this far. I expected Sophie to be playing that part."

Maddy crossed her arms over her chest. She was always fond of fighting with Sterling. When Nate had brought her to Christmas parties at IYS he had been her only source of entertainment. "It's nice to change it up sometimes." She retorted. "But you know you can't lie to me Jim. You're here because IYS knows there is something hinky about Molten."

Sterling leaned into her. "Well you being here just proves that doesn't it darling?"

She smirked as he was inches away from her face, his keen eyes analyzing her. He was looking for a tell. She was no professional grifter, but she knew enough to keep herself completely cut off from any emotions. "By the way my dear," Sterling told her. "That pink dress…well, it makes you look like bait."

"Sterling! Get away from her!" Eliot yelled as he ran down the alley towards them.

"Ah Mr. Spencer." He looked over at the girl again. "Really Madison? I was sure you could do better."

Eliot lunged at Sterling as he got close but Maddy put a hand on his chest warding him off. "Come on." She murmured to Eliot. "Let's go." She turned to lead Eliot away.

"Make it interesting for me Madison." Sterling called back after them. She looked back at him with a small smile. "You know how much I enjoy chasing you."

Madison grabbed Eliot's shirt as he turned to go back at Sterling. "Come on!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I was actually going to un-post this story because it hasn't been getting that many reviews. Then Fanfic dot net but up the stats of followers and favorites and I realized that it actually is pretty popular. But please review and let me know why you think!**

**Chapter Nine:**

Eliot paced around the room worried and irritated. He had been doing it since they got back from the gallery.

"Stop it." Maddy said sharply. He was making her nervous herself with all his pacing, the rage he felt rolling off him.

Eliot looked at her and then at the others. "This is blown. We have to call this all off. Maddy," He pointed at her. "You need to lay low."

Nate shook his head. "No, from what Maddy said Sterling is looking for whatever Molten is hiding. He's going to let us do this so that IYS doesn't have to insure him anymore." He glanced over at his niece as she took a sip of her coffee. He knew his niece was beautiful. It had taken him a long time to admit it but she had the curious exotic look about her while remaining cute instead of just plain, generic sexy. "You feel up to handling Sterling?" He asked her.

Maddy smiled at him slyly and nodded. "Wouldn't be the first time." Eliot shook his head in protest.

"I don't know." Hardison said as Maddy walked behind him. He looked up at her. "Sterling's an unmovable object."

Maddy grinned down at him and put her hands on his shoulder. "Lucky for us, I'm an irresistible force."

Nate nodded at her, pride in his niece swelling. "Tomorrow Maddy will go over to Moltens studio to case it out and hook him. See if you can get a few pictures of his actual canvases instead of his stolen ones. Hardison make sure you outfit her properly and Sophie, make sure she looks the part." He nodded at his niece as she confirmed with a grunt. "Eliot, if you're really dead set on following her around like a lost puppy you can go with her as her body guard."

Eliot knocked on the door to the room Maddy was changing in. She called for him to come in. Eliot opened the door to see Maddy pulling her hair back. She was clad in skin tight skinny jeans and a white long sleeved, v neck. She turned to him and smiled, still wearing her black eye liner and pink lip stick.

Eliot closed the door and gave her a hard look. "I don't like this." He told her.

"Really? I couldn't tell."

Eliot walked up to her. "I just finished getting you out of trouble and now you're jumping right back into it, with Sterling of all people. You can't run a game on Sterling."

Maddy smirked slightly to herself before stepping close to him and putting her hand on his chest. "Eliot, sweetie. I spent most of my high school and college career playing a game of _cat and cat_ with James Sterling. If you stop worrying about me this will be easier on you." She ran her hand up to his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

Eliot looked down at her. It was hard to be not worried about a women that laid her hands on him like that. If there was one thing that he and Sterling would agree on it was that Maddy did look like enticing bait. He pursed his lips as he looked at her, remembering what Hardison had told him about her previous injuries. She was no stranger to violence and he knew that because she was Nate's blood that she probably was no stranger to games as well. "I just don't want you to get hurt again."

Maddy gripped his shirt collar. "You're so sweet." She told him. "I'm not afraid." She kissed him lightly on his cheek, letting her lips linger there and feeling the scruff on his face tickling her cheek.

Eliot closed his eyes and let a breath out. "I know what happened to you."

She pulled away. "What?"

Eliot licked his lips. "With your father…and your boyfriends. I know that they beat you within inches of your life."

She pulled away from him totally. "Eliot…" She warned him. She didn't need him to go through this train of thought.

"Listen to me darlin." He murmured, taking her arms in his larger hands. "I'm not gunna let anything happen to you ever again. But you've got to let me protect you. Let me do my job Maddy."

Maddy gave him a considering look. "I thought your job ended when I was safe from the assassins that were trying to kill me. What's your plan? To watch my back every second for the rest of my life?"

Eliot looked into her large green eyes. "Yeah. That's exactly my plan." He smiled as she gave a little laugh and reached over to touch his cheek lightly, stroking the rough skin and scruff.

* * *

Eliot looked around them as he and Maddy walked into the gallery together. Sophie had done Maddy up again. It appeared that their grifter had found herself a new doll to play with. He looked at her over his shades. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and an off the shoulder white, silk shirt. She glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow and a soft reassuring smile. God she was beautiful. Her full lips were moving but for a moment he didn't pick up any words. "Huh?" He asked.

Maddy felt herself laugh inside. If this was a con against him he would be on the hook. "I said take a breath and calm down." She repeated. "We've got this. I just need to get a look at some of his actual work and hook him. Then you can take me out for lunch."

He snorted as he opened the glass door to the studio for her. "You really think you have me under your thumb don't you?" He asked with a joking smile.

"Well you are my body guard….again." She smirked as she said it.

"Game face sweetheart." He murmured into her ear as she walked past him. "I might find that smirk sexy but Molten wont."

Maddy felt her heart skip. He found her smirk sexy? Oh she was so going to have to bring that up later. She grabbed his arm and gave it a little squeeze before walking up to the front desk. "Hi there. Constance Welsh. I met Mr. Molten at a gallery showing last night and was hoping that I could talk to him about commissioning a few works."

The secretary smiled and her and nodded, turning to the phone. "Yes, you're in luck. Mr. Molten had just returned from a meeting. Let me tell him that you're here."

Maddy smiled and walked back over to Eliot. "Lucky us. He's here." She told him with one of her trade mark smirks.

Eliot nodded at her, leaning in close. "It's not really luck if we're tracking him is it?" He murmured in her ear, taking note of the little shiver that passed over her.

Molten was more than accommodating. He looped his arm through Teddy's as they walked, Eliot in tow as her body guard once more. He was being pretty damned convincing too. Checking every room before they entered, looking around for every threat, distracting the mark when Maddy signaled him that she needed a photo.

He didn't like the way that Molten touched her or held her hand to his arm. It was kind of sickening to watch actually and Eliot had to grit his teeth together a few times to stop himself from pushing him off of her.

* * *

"None of these are the concept pieces that he stole." Maddy said as she scanned through the pictures on a tablet that Hadison had provided her. She picked up a printed copy of one of the stolen works.

Eliot frowned and sipped at the coffee. They had relocated to a little café, sitting and drinking coffee while they looked over the evidence that they had found in the Gallery. Or lack there of as it were. "His apartment is right above the gallery."

"I can get in there easy." Maddy said confidently.

Elliot shot her a look. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked her as she laughed at the expression on his face. "Parker will break in tonight. And you'll keep your butt in the office so that my heart doesn't explode." He took her hand in his and brought it to his neck so that she could feel how hard his pulse was beating. He wasn't going to tell her that it wasn't with fear but with jealousy at the way Molten had been looking at her.

"Spencer, you don't know her that well but I will tell you, Maddy never listens to commands." Sterling plopped down in a chair next to her and grinned at the angry expression on Eliot's face.

"I knew you were stalking me James."

His attention turned to Maddy. "Darling, as much as I like watching you, this is about my job." He reached out and took the tablet from her, brining up several pictures she had taken of Moltens canvases and handing it back to her. "Magnify." He told her.

He smiled as she did, watching her with Eliot watching him with a scowl. Eliot was thinking of all the ways that he could kill this man…there were so many it was hard to choose.

Maddy squinted at the photos before cursing. "He's not even painting his own things! He's stealing other peoples concept pieces so that he can manufacture copies that he's not even painting."

"What are you talking about?" Eliot asked, tearing his eyes away from Sterling and back to the girl that his mind was starting to call 'his'.

Maddy leaned over to him, showing him the tablet. "See how all these lines are the same? When you paint you have different brush strokes and hesitation marks. These don't have those. They are all consistent…except for these few little lines here. Now look at all these other paintings."

Eliot looked and frowned. "I don't see anything." He told her truthfully.

Sterling snorted. "Not the sharpest tool in the shed is he my dear?"

"Keep pushing James and I won't hold him back next time you have a run in with him in an ally." She told him before pointing down at the screen for Eliot. "Same marks. There must be a defect in his printer." She told him.

Eliot leaned back in the chair looking at her. "Why would he even bother with that? Why not just sell prints?"

"Have you ever seen someone pay $100,000 for a print?" Sterling said, sounding bored. "Really Maddy we need to talk about you taste in men."

Eliot gritted his teeth but felt her hand on his arm to stay him. "Eliot can you give us a minute please?"

"I'm not leaving you alone with him." He told her solidly.

Maddy rolled her green eyes at him. "Please… grab me a muffin or something. You can watch from the window."

Eliot didn't like it but complied finally, walking into the shop with anger clearly showing in his steps. He didn't like that she trusted Sterling, even a little. It was dangerous and she was a magnate for danger. He ordered her another drink before stationing himself at the window and watching closely.

Maddy sighed and crossed her legs, looking at Sterling. "Back off James." She told him sternly.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Really Maddy. You need to dress like something other than an angel stripper to be threatening."

Maddy frowned at him. "Eliot and I are not together but he doesn't want you fucking with me. You know that he will rip you limb from limb if he feels like you're threatening me. So just back the hell off."

Sterling looked at her sharply. "Sounds like he wants you to be together darling."

She stood up from the table, drawing Eliot back out of the shop. He stopped a little farther away from them, listening hard.

"That is none of your business!" She hissed at him. "Thanks for the Intel James but fuck off."

Eliot finally walked up to them and linked his arm over her shoulder. "Let's go." He murmured to her before looking back at Sterling with burning blue eyes. "Follow her again and they will be the last steps you take."


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is some fun fluff that I've been wanting to get up for this story! Nothing like some mindless flirting!**

**Chapter Ten:**

They had exposed Molten easily, finding his printer and putting it on display for the world to see as well as having Parker break into his apartment. The concept pieces at the gallery show with the printer had been the public humiliation that they had all wanted and enough for IYS to drop Molten as a client. Maddy had actually found herself laughing at the expression on his face.

It had actually been much harder just to deal with Nate during the whole thing. He was getting to the breaking point…almost too drunk to function. So the team had set up another plan to get revenge.

Maddy had been more than happy about it. Revenge for the death of her cousin wouldn't bring him back but it would make her and Nate feel better.

What she hadn't been happy about was her aunts involvement. It not only made it so that she had to hang back and stay out of sight but also had to see Eliot flirt with Maggie. That was just plain weird.

Eliot leaned over, glancing at his clock. 3 in the fucking morning and Sophie was calling. It had to be a job. "Yeah." He yawned answering to something crashing in the back ground.

"Madison! Put that down. No! You do not need anymore. Good lord!" She yelled into the background. "Elliot, you need to get over here."

He frowned. "What is going on!"

He heard the door shut behind Sophie, presumably to get silence. "I think Madison's drunk. She's really losing it…you should probably get over here. I don't want to call Nate. He'll just yell at her."

"Or get drunk with her." Elliot put in. "Maddy doesn't drink."

Sophie sighed, aggravated. "Well the empty bottle of Jack says differently."

Elliot grinned despite himself. At least when Madison went all out she did it well. "How many ounces?"

"Will you just get over here! You're the only one she listens too!" Sophie near yelled.

"I'm on my way." He laughed.

"You know what's weird?" Madison asked when Sophie returned to the room. "The guy I'm sort of seeing but you know not _seeing_ was hitting on my aunt who was married to the guy you're sort of seeing but not really _seeing_. That's weird right?"

Sophie considered for a moment. "Oh yeah."

Maddy scrunched up her nose. "You should be drinking too! It makes it all so much funnier instead of totally…gross… You might know him too…or you might not. " She plopped down on the sofa taking another shot that was probably her body weight. "Who was on the phone?"

Sophie considered. Lucky that Maddy was a happy drunk. "The guy you're sort of seeing that I might not know."

Maddy considered for a moment. "I don't want him right now." She said matter of factly. "I want Parker. Parkers fun! Elliot's stupid…and blind! But not the Elliot you know. It's a different Elliot. An Elliot that I work with."

"You work with Elliot that I know." Sophie laughed. She poured herself a shot of her own and took it, noting the grin on Maddy's pretty heart shaped face. "Men Madison, they are all stupid and blind. Elliot is after all just a man. And we all know that he likes you."

Maddy narrowed her eyes. "Tell him to bring straws. You get more drunk when you drink out of a straw. I had a friend that made that mistake."

Sophie grinned. "I think the shots are doing that just fine. Why don't we play a game instead?"

Maddy grinned evilly. For a moment Sophie thought she was going to suggest stealing something, that's how Nate-like she looked. "We could go pool hoping." She suggested.

How cute and innocent. It was impossible not to like this little minx. Elliot must be blind if he wasn't interested in her. "We're in an apartment."

Maddy considered. "That does present a problem…twister! Call Parker! Tell her to bring twister."

A knock sounded on the door and Sophie breathed a sigh of relief. She took another shot of her own as Maddy did, glad that Elliot must be there to relieve her. Opening the door she tried not to let her smile drop as she saw Parker and Hardison standing there.

"We got bored so we were listening to everyone's phone calls." Hardison grinned. "Is Maddy really drunk?"

"PARKER! YOU CAME!"

Sophie sighed. "Oh yeah _really drunk_…"

Elliot knocked on the door and waited for a reply. None came and he opened the door and stood there for a moment. Parker, Maddy and Hardison were tangled up on a twister board. Parker was standing easily on just her hands. Maddy screamed as Hardison tried to knock her over and wrapped her leg around his to keep her balance.

"I couldn't stop it." Sophie muttered from her spot on the chair though a smile lit her face as she watched.

"I'm sure you tried your best." Elliot growled out at the sight of Hardison and Maddy's position. "Hardison what the hell!" He yelled as Hardison grabbed onto Maddy's legs to steady himself. Walking over he pushed the two down. "Game over." He told them yanking Maddy up by the scruff of her neck.

"I win!" Parker flipped over. "I'm good at this game!"

"No fair!" Maddy yelled pulling away from Elliot.

Elliot narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Madison Ford what are you doing!"

Maddy pointed at him. "You can't call me that!" She told him angrily. "You sound like my father!"

Elliot felt his heart shrivel up. He wasn't going to sound like her abusive, drunk father. "Okay everyone out."

Maddy glared at him. "I'm 25 years old!" She stamped her foot. "You can't send people out. It's my apartment and I haven't had a party since college. And I say we find a keg."

"It's past 12." Hardison reminded her.

"Oh." Madison stopped. "There's a bottle of Jose in the shopping bag." She suggested with a grin.

"No…" Elliot grabbed Hardison's arm as he went for it. "Don't even think about it."

Hardison gave him a pleading look. "If I take it she can't." He tried.

Elliot growled a little in the back of his throat. "Get out."

"Okay guys." Hardison called, doing his best Nate impression and making both Parker and Maddy laugh. "Looks like Elliot's going to take control of this so let's all pack it in."

Elliot corralled them all too the door, catching Maddy as she tried to sneak out with them. "Nope." He told her, yanking her by the back of her shirt as she muttered under her breath that he was lucky she didn't throw up when she drank.

Hardison yanked the Jose out of the paper grocery bag. "I'm taking this." He told Elliot slamming the door shut behind him.

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at Maddy who had moved to the other side of the room and plopped herself into the sofa. "Okay," He rubbed his hair in both annoyance and apprehension. "Tell me what's going on." She didn't say a word; just pulled her legs up so that she was sitting Indian style and looked down. "Madison." He sighed.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat!"

"Stop treating me like your fucking kid! I have enough dysfunctional relationships! I don't need an Electra complex too!"

Elliot raised an eyebrow at her, amused. "Electra complex huh?" He said. "Anything else you want to tell me while you are swimming in a sea of drunkness?"

Madison narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh like you don't know I would sleep with you!" she snarled. "Not like you'd do anything about it. I could stand in nothing but Daisy Dukes and you would keep your farm boy plaid still on."

Elliot laughed. "Oh I seriously doubt that." He admitted both to her and himself.

She let out a scoffing laugh. She crawled forward on the sofa, leaning towards him. Elliot felt his throat tighten up. Yeah he wanted this. Every time he kissed her on the forehead he had wanted to kiss her lips. But the look in her eyes wasn't the one he had thought it would be. It wasn't the beautiful green that showed affection for him on a daily basis. No it was the look she gave him when they played pool or they broke into a race from their normal running routine. It was a challenge; one he would be a fool to take in her condition.

His eyes drifted over her beautiful face again. "You're drunk." He murmured, his lips almost touching hers. He could feel her sweet warm breath on his face…it promised to take all of his pain away.

She smiled slightly, her eyes resting on his lips. "I blame you." She told him softly. There wasn't any hate in it, just an honest truth.

Elliot nodded to himself, understanding. He cupped her face in his much larger hand. "You're my friend…and that means something to me." He told her calmly. "And if it makes you feel better, you are much, much prettier than your aunt."

"Lotta good it does me." She muttered.

Elliot leaned forward and placed his lips on her cheek. She let out a sigh and closed her own eyes, distracted. Elliot used the moment to lift her into his arms. He cradled her as he got to his feet, amused as she very nearly instantly dozed off. "My little angel." He murmured, placing her in her bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for the reviews on this story! I'm just getting back into it because of the interest so I really hope that you all continue to enjoy it!**

**Chapter 11:**

**(Two Davids Job)**

Maggie came back into the main room to see Madison pinning up maps and photographs. Her niece turned around to see her standing there and gave her a tight smile, before looking back to her work. Maggie walked up to her and turned her around again to her. She hugged the girl tight, fighting back tears from the confession that Nate had just given her.

Maddy felt the desperation in it and hugged her back. Maggie had let Nate keep her like a daughter after her father had died when she was 16. She knew the women well. "I'm sorry." Maddy whispered into her hair.

"How long have you known?" Maggie asked, pulling away. "About Sam's treatment?"

Maddy soothed some of the hair from her aunts face. "Nate confessed it to me a few months after it happened. He was drunk and sleeping on the sofa. I just think he needed someone to know…I'm sorry Maggie." She felt herself getting emotional because of the emotions that passed on the other women's face. She had never even considered telling Maggie Nate's confession, she admitted. It was something he kept so that they would be the ones dealing with the pain. It must have been the Catholic blood in her. The memories of her little cousin passing through her mind didn't help.

Maggie nodded at her and brushed some of the new tears away. "So you're helping him now?"

Maddy nodded. "As best I can. He and Eliot saved my life a few months back…Dr. Sinclair I guess you'd call him. It's the very least I can do."

Maggie nodded. "You were always good at these things." She murmured.

Eliot leaned against door frame watching the two women. "Maddy. Nate wants to know when we're ready for the briefing." He said finally, intruding on them.

He frowned as he saw Maddy brush a tear away from her cheek before looking at him. He didn't like seeing her cry. It was physically painful. "Yeah…just give me a minute. I left one of the specs in the other room." She pulled away from her aunt and walked over.

Eliot grabbed her arm as she walked by, pulling himself slightly over to her and rubbing the dampness off her cheek. "You okay sweat heart?" He asked, rubbing her soft skin with his fingertips.

Maddy nodded quickly, giving him a ghost of a smile that wasn't nearly as convincing as she wanted it to be. He pulled her in and gave her a tight, warm hug, cradling the back of her head in his hand. He nuzzled her hair for a minute. "We'll talk later." He murmured down to her before releasing her.

Maggie was watching them closely. "Wow." She murmured, causing him to look up. "Now I just feel more guilty for asking you out for coffee."

Eliot shook his head. "We're just really close." He tried to explain. But there was no reasonable explanation he could give her. Maddy and he weren't together. They weren't in love. At least he didn't think they were anyway. Then again he doubted he would remember that feeling even if he had it.

"I can tell." Maggie said. "She's an angel you know. Amazing. When Nate and I were fighting all the time he would go and stay with her. She'd take care of him. I'm pretty sure she saved his life back then."

"She's good at saving people from themselves." He muttered, looking after the girl.

Maddy ran up the stairs and into the featureless bathroom, shutting and locking the door. She leaned against it taking deep breaths as she thought about her little cousin. Finally tears couldn't be held in anymore and she slipped down the door, sobbing into her own arms and legs.

She had wanted everything for her little cousin that she hadn't been able to have. A stable family. A father that didn't beat the crap out of him, a mother that didn't sit back, cry and just let it happen. And for a brief few years she had gotten to be part of that family. Then it had all been snatched away.

"Maddy? Madison is that you in there?" Came Sophie's voice. "Madison, open the door."

Maddy leaned up and unlocked the door, backing away from it while still sitting on the floor.

Sophie opened and shut the door behind her quietly. "Oh darling." She murmured, kneeling down in front of her and putting her arms around the sobbing girl. "It's alright honey."

"I loved him too…my cousin. I loved him so much. I wanted him to have it better than I did."

"I know." Sophie cooed. "I know. It's going to be alright. We'll make it right."

Maddy shook her head furiously. "We can't bring him back. It wont be alright."

Sophie leaned back on her heals. "You're right Maddy. But we can get them back for it. We're going to get them back."

Maddy stood in the air plane hanger after the job was finally done and Nates revenge was momentarily sated. Maddy knew better then to think it was permanent though. Her uncle was restless, just like she was. There would be more battles, more impossible fights. She was looking down with her arms wrapped around her to block herself from the wind, her green eyes came up every few moments to look at Eliot who was watching her intensely.

She was at her uncles elbow, feeding each other strength. Come to think of it, they did look a bit a like. It had to be the curly hair. He couldn't help but think the twisted thought that she was like a younger version of the older Ford…just infinitely more beautiful. Eliot gulped as she pushed a strand from her lips and looked at him.

He wanted to ask her to come with him. Not her uncle. But he couldn't get it out. Yeah they were friends but he hadn't done much besides that. There was no way that she would come away with him. And why would she want to? He was going out into the world for the very things that he had told her he was repenting for.

Maddy could see something in his eyes. There was a question there that she couldn't make out. Why wouldn't he just ask!

"We had a good run." Nate was saying. "We made a difference. Remember that."

The others replied in kind but Maddy kept her mouth shut, staring at Eliot with a raised eyebrow. 'What?' She mouthed. _Come on Eliot! This is the last time you're going to see me! Just spit it out_! She thought.

Eliot shook his head but gave her a soft smile before turning his back and walking away.

_Don't look back. _He thought desperately. _Don't look back at her. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Maddy walked into the Sound of Music, looking at the picture of Sophie with a slight smile. Oh this was going to be so funny.

"Parker?" She heard her uncle say from next to her. She looked over and saw the blond women, giving her a warm smile before letting her eyes drift over the room. She let them drop when she saw Eliot on the other side and rolled her eyes. Just her luck. Well it wasn't really luck if Sophie had anything to do with it.

He walked up to them with an eye roll of his own at Hardsion. After the brief greeting his eyes fell on Maddy. She'd been haunting his dreams in all kinds of dirty, inappropriate but sweet ways over the past six months. "So how've you been?" He asked, licking his lips.

She didn't say anything to him and he realized that the question hadn't been directed right to her as the others all answered at once. She smiled with them and laughed with Parker and Hardison but never looked right at him.

"Oh you all made it!" Sophie ran out in curlers and Maddy gave her a little glare. A heads up would have been nice. She would have dressed better if she knew that Eliot was going to be there…or not come at all. She hadn't been free of him these past few months. Everywhere she looked she thought she saw him. He didn't seem all that comfortable either, probably thinking that if he had known she was going to be there, he wouldn't have been flirting with the two theater goers across the room.

"We're all going to met up after." Sophie told them.

"I have to work in the morning." She told her quickly, but Sophie would have none of it and she ended up at the bar anyway.

"Never before has a production of the Sound of Music made me root for the Nazi's." Parker read, making Sophie put her head against the bar.

"Harsh." Maddy murmured, taking a sip of her soda.

"What have you been up to anyways?" Hardison asked her. He hadn't missed that she wasn't all too talkative around Eliot.

Maddy leaned back in her chair. "Boring shit. Modeling for an old friend mostly. Teaching a few yoga classes a week."

She looked up as Nate and Eliot came over, talking loudly. She instantly locked in on Sophie and Parkers conversation to distract herself. Eliot noticed as he took the bar stool next to her. His arm was itching to wrap around the back of her chair like they used to do when they were in the old office, but he restrained himself. Why wouldn't she look at him? Hadn't she missed him?

* * *

Eliot watched Madison as she went through the papers on Nate's coffee table. She had toned up in the last six months. He smiled at the thought that it was because of him. She didn't want to need to be defended…all the same he had to admit that he liked it. The act of protecting her seemed like the noblest thing that he could do.

"I know you're watching me Eliot." She said with a slight smirk on her face.

Eliot grinned and plopped down on the sofa. He opened his beer with a sigh. "Everyone else turned in…well Parker…she's out doing whatever she does." Madison made a sound of acknowledgement, knowing that this meant she had no reason not to talk to him anymore. "You know, before I went to Pakistan I stuck around for a while."

"Hot piece of tail?" Madison asked, still focusing on her papers.

He wanted to say that it was part of it. "I was watching after you." She looked at him directly for the first time since everyone had come back together. "Making sure you were alright."

Madison leaned back and looked at him as he tossed his arm over the back of the sofa, almost wrapping around her shoulders. She had known there were eyes on her this past six months but she could never find them. It had made her nervous to think about. She had calmed herself and night, hoping that it was the man that sat before her now. "Thanks?"

"So you joined a gym?"

She let out a little laugh. "Bit creepy Eliot." She paused. "Yeah. I thought I had better…well practice." He looked at her in question. "All the things you started to teach me. I didn't want it to go to waste."

Eliot watched as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Well," He murmured. "You look good." She looked beautiful. There was nothing about her that he didn't like. Her hair was cut shorter and now played in light curls over her shoulders. Her bright green eyes looked calm and serene the way he remembered them. How many times had he thought about her calming eyes; her soft hands when they touched his arm or his face when she took care of him after a fight?

Madison smiled at him, that shy smile that she gave when someone gave her a compliment. "So do you…listen Eliot-"

"Can we go back to the way things were?" He blurted out.

Madison looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"You know. You and me. Getting closer and closer. Just the two of us." She still looked confused. "Ever since that first night that I protected you we were like this." He crossed his fingers and she laughed a bit. "I like you Maddy. The time we spent together… I like it. I like teaching you and being…"

"Friends?" She asked quietly.

Not the words that he would have used but it probably fit better into this conversation. He was after all a hitter and she had been a government worker and med student. What could he offer her? A few jujitsu moves and a bowl of stale cereal in the morning? "Yeah. Just like we were."

Madison looked down trying not to show that she was chest fallen. Yeah, Eliot was…as it turned out to be, her best friend. There was something there though. Something chemical and fairytale like. She couldn't help but feel a spark of electricity go through her every time he pulled her behind him or clasped her hand. But just what they were like before was better than being strangers. She smiled at him as he brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "I'd like that." She said.

Eliot felt his smile grow on his face as she jumped over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, unable to not be close to him anymore. He hesitated for a moment before squeezing her tight against him. In an uncharacteristic move he kissed her forehead, closing his eyes.

This was where he belonged, where he wanted to be.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Madison touched a rag to one of the cuts on Elliot's eye after his almost-dive in Nebraska. He flinched a bit and she sighed. "Why is it that when men are taking a hit they don't flinch but when a woman cleans their wounds they are all squeamish?" She muttered out loud.

"Adrenaline." He told her frankly.

Maddy nodded to herself and looked over his face. Soothing the hair out of his face she gave a defeated sigh. "You could have gotten killed." She told him.

"Yeah." Elliot didn't know how to respond to that. It had been a long time since someone had cared enough to worry about him getting killed. Or even had known what he did. "Sorry. It's kinda my job."

Maddy narrowed her eyes at him. "Your job is to steal back money…not take a dive or get yourself killed." She told him sternly. "Not anymore anyway."

"Sorry mom." He nearly laughed as she got up. She slammed the first aid kit shut angrily. "Hey, hey!" He said as she went to leave the room. "Sweetheart stop." He took a hold of her arm, pulling her back. He glanced at the door to make sure that no one else was coming in. He gave her a slightly croaked smile that looked even more awkward because of his split lip and swollen shut eye. "You worried about me Maddy?" He asked her, amused.

Maddy tried to pull away for a moment with little effect. Elliot pinned her arms to her side and spun her into a lock so that her back was pressed firmly against his chest, his arms crossed over the front of her. She sighed. "Yeah," She told him honestly. "I mean, watching you up there, getting the crap beaten out of you and not being able to help you….it was sickening. I don't know why you're surprised. You're like family to me Elliot." She glanced over her shoulder at his slightly surprised face. He gave a slightly amused smile and resisted a laugh. "Why are you laughing?" She protested. "Why can't I worry about you? You worry about me!"

His blue eyes met hers. It had been a while since someone had worried about him…longer then he had realized, and even longer since someone had considered him family. Letting go, he turned her around in his arms. "Every minute of every day." He muttered. He pushed a strand of hair out of her face, smiling at the contrast of her dark curls over the white and red gauze on his hands.

Maddy tried not to tear up as she looked at the cuts on his face and his swollen eye. "Can I hug you?" She asked after a moment.

Elliot laughed, kissing her forehead. "You're the only one that can." He smiled as she jumped up and hugged him tightly. Her arms wrapped around his neck affectionately. She smelled good, he admitted to himself. Warm and sweet. He released his grasp a bit and kissed her nose. "Let's go get dinner. I'll find you something that's not fried."

* * *

Elliot watched from the glass widow as the group of females went through their yoga sequence. Specifically he watched Maddy shift effortlessly from low plank. The yoga instructor wrapped his arms around her upper chest and pulled her up into an upward facing dog. Elliot watched as the vein in her neck pulsed and a bead of sweat dripped into the nap of her neck. Elliot's teach clenched.

"Beautiful Maddy, beautiful. That ladies, is how you do an upward facing dog." He let go and walked around the room. "Let's move into downward facing dog everyone." Again Maddy's body moved easily. It was a "Heat yoga" class as she called it, the temperature reaching 105 degrees with 100% humidity. Sweat dripped down her body as well as the rest of the people in it.

The teacher looked up and saw him standing there. "Madison, will you lead us in the relaxation?"

Maddy got up and took a sip of her water, moving to the front of the room and sitting Indian style.

The teacher came out of the room. "We don't allow men to just sit here and gawk." He informed him.

Eliot made a smug face. "I'm here to pick up Maddy." He told him.

The instructor looked into the room as Madison's melodic voice led the others through a guided meditation. "Ah." He said.

Elliot nodded. "She is really something isn't she?" He murmured.

"She is my most gifted student." He said looking back in. "Something about her is so tragic when she walks in but by the time she settles her mind…well as you can see, she has peace inside her."

Eliot nodded with a grunt. "Yeah." He had to admit that while she was hot as hell, her mind and heart were what he liked the most about her. Her instructor was more than right. When he was with her it was like he was drawn into the peace inside of her.

Maddy came out of the room with the rest of the women, laughing and smiling. "Eliot baby! You're early." He went to hug her but she backed him off. "Just give me a few minutes to shower. I'm soaked."

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah you're a bit wiffy." He joked. She looked sexy sweaty and taunt.

Maddy sat at the bar waiting for her uncle and the team to arrive. Eliot had gone upstairs to get them but she had needed to sit for a minute, her legs sore. She had come from a yoga class and was still dressed in the tight fitting work out pants and a red tank top. She had been doing a lot more physical activity lately, a need driven by Elliot she was sure. Doing things kept her mind off of him. Off of his innocent touches and kisses. Off of the idea that he could die at any moment and he wouldn't even really know how deep her crush on him was. She needed a distraction.

Sipping her water she felt a hand tap her shoulder. A man with brown hair cropped short was smiling at her and she gave a slightly polite smile back. "Let me buy you a real drink sweet heart."

"Thanks," She responded. "But I don't drink."

"Well you're in the wrong place." He laughed. Maddy gave him an up and down. He wasn't bad looking but he wasn't an Elliot. He had a cocky smiled that did nothing for his clean shaven face.

"I'm not interested." She turned back to the bar but she felt the hand on her shoulder again, much more forceful this time.

"Don't be like that." He scoffed. "It's just a drink. No need to be a stuck up bitch."

Quickly he was pulled back, nearly yanking him to the floor. Elliot was behind him with an angry look on his face. "The pretty thing said she wasn't interested. Now get lost." He growled.

The brown haired man glared at him. "This is between her and I buddy." He squared his shoulders making himself appear bigger. "You get lost." He looked back at Maddy who was looking on with a mixture of worry with amusement. "Tell your boyfriend to fuck off and we can have ourselves a good time."

Elliot grabbed the man again and yanked him back as the young man tried to take a swing at him. He ducked and kneed the man in the ribs. He fell to the floor with a thump. "I said she isn't interested. I see you in this bar again and it won't be a rib I break. It'll be your head."

"Was that really necessary?" Maddy asked as he came up to the bar and sat beside her, waving his hand for a beer.

Elliot smiled over at her. No, it probably wasn't but it had felt good doing it. It was the reaction every time he saw Maddy with a man that he wanted to act on. "Looked like it was…but I'm a violent man." He reminded her.

Maddy rolled her eyes at him, making him chuckle. "You do know that I date right? See other men?"

Elliot's smile quickly dropped and he looked at her hard for a minute. He would be a fool to think that she didn't date. He licked his lips, thinking hard about her with another guy. "Doesn't mean I want to think about it." He told her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so what you've all been waiting for!**

**Chapter 14:**

"Phone!" Elliot yelled up the stairs. "Maddy! Your phone's ringing!"

"I'm getting out of the shower." She called back out of the bathroom door.

Elliot sighed and picked up the skull covered blackberry. "Madison's phone." He answered.

"Oh yeah hi." Said a deep male voice on the other end. "Is Madison there?"

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "She's in the shower. Who is this?"

"This is Mark…who are you?"

Elliot looked at the phone in disbelief. "I'm Elliot…a family friend." He looked at Hardison on the other side of the room who was staring at him questioningly.

"Hum." Mark said. "She never mentioned you before. Well can you tell Madison that I made reservations for seven? I'll meet her there."

Sophie and Parker walked into the door talking but Hardison quickly shushed them.

Elliot felt his blood start to boil. Maddy was going on a date? It sounded like this wasn't the first time for them either. "Actually. Sorry. Some emergency family business came up and she won't be able to make it. Real serious stuff. You probably won't hear from her in a couple of days. Have a good night." He hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Hardison asked.

Elliot clenched his teeth and stormed up the stairs, opening Madison's door as she pulled a towel around her half-dressed upper body.

"Oh man. This is gunna be good!" Hardison and the others chased Elliot up the stairs.

"What the hell Elliot!" Maddy protested.

He held up her phone. "Your boyfriend just called. You had a date tonight?"

Maddy's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I have a date. And he's not my boyfriend. We've only gone out a few times." She stepped into the closet and pulled one of his shirts he had left over her head randomly.

"No," Elliot said. "You _had_ a date. I canceled it."

"You did what!" She yelled.

Hardison, Parker and Sophie took a seat on the bed and watched, eating out of Hardisons bag of popcorn. "Oh shit." He muttered with a grin, offering it to the other two.

"You can't do that! Give me my phone!"

He held it above her head so that she couldn't get to it, resisting a malicious smile as she jumped for it. "We don't know anything about this guy Madison. You didn't even have a background check done. And you didn't even mention me?"

"There's nothing to mention!" She protested giving up as he slipped it in his back pocket.

"Oh no she didn't," continued Hardison's commentary.

Maddy shushed him. "What do you care anyway? You never asked me out! It's no business of yours who I am dating. If I wanted to date a fucking nazi wearing a helmet I could!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHH snap!" piped in Parker.

"Get out!" Both of Elliot and Maddy screamed.

"Did I use it right?" The blond asked as they were pushed from the room.

Elliot rubbed his head as he looked back at the girl standing there, her arms angrily crossed, in his yellow t-shirt. She was too good for anyone. Too good for him and definitely too good for whoever this Mark guy was. "A little warning would have been nice." He said through clenched teeth, trying to remain calm. If there was one thing he had learned about Maddy it was that yelling at her was not the way to get things done.

"Warning about what? Elliot, I'm a 25 year old women. I don't know why you and Uncle Nate see me as a child but I'm not! I can date. I can have a boyfriend. I can even sleep with him if I want to."

Elliot felt a wave of uneasiness sweep over him. "You're sleeping with this guy?"

"No!" She protested. "I mean no. I might at some point. I just…" She just wanted someone else, she admitted to herself. Someone stronger, more protective of her. Someone she could fight with and still adore. Someone who would keep her safe but teach her to defend everything she believed in too. Someone exactly like Elliot. "And what would it be to you if I did anyway? I mean I'm just a little girl right? Someone to protect and look after."

Elliot wanted to scream, yell and then hit something. "It's not like that." He sighed and walked over to her bed, sitting down. If he wanted her sleeping with or dating anyone he wanted it to be him. Not some stranger that would use her and then leave her. "Why him?" He finally asked. "I mean the dude sounds like he wears his suit to sleep."

She considered, sitting next to him on the bed. "Well he is a lawyer."

Great he made more educated than him too. He licked his lips in annoyance before looking up at her. Gorgeous. Smart, educated and beautiful. She had no fear, just a strong sense of right and wrong. He was more open with her than any other women.

"What has got you all pissed off Elliot?" She finally asked. "You're my closest friend. Me dating isn't going to change the fact that you and Uncle Nate…and well, Hardison are the only men in my life...can you even count Hardison?"

"Pick me." He blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

He moved so that he was totally facing her and held her small hands in his. Leaning forward slowly he gauged her reaction. She didn't look away. Only confused.

Maddy watched as he leaned closer, a million thoughts running through her head. This was Elliot after all. Ass kicking, name taking Elliot. A man that she had spent most of her time with. A guy that had saved her from an abusive father and murdering sociopath. She had told everything to him. Everything about her past and her own father. She had stitched up his wounds and laid in his arms at night.

Gently, his lips touched hers, rough hands coming up to cup her cheek. She closed her eyes to take it all in. For all she knew he could think he was making a huge mistake. His lips were firm and soft. Different then she had expected from such a harsh man.

Elliot pulled away after just a brief moment, still cupping her face in his hands. He opened his eyes to see hers were still closed. He waited for her to open them before saying it again. "Don't pick the monkey suit guy. Pick me."

"Okay guys!" Nate's voice boomed as he opened the door. "Everyone says you guys are fighting. Do I have to break it up?" He looked at the two sitting on the bed, Elliot's hand still cupping his niece's cheek. "Or break something else up…"

Maddy gave him a reassuring smile. "We're fine Uncle." She told him. "We were just…" She trailed off.

"Talking." Elliot finished for her, letting his hand drop to the bed beside him. He instantly felt the warmth of her skin disappear and missed it.

"Alright." Nate muttered awkwardly. He turned to leave. "I'm just going to leave this door open." He glanced back one more time, giving Elliot a stern look. "Don't shut it."

They waited for him to leave for a minute before Elliot let out a snort and Maddy laughed. "Wow." He muttered. "Didn't see that coming."

"Middle school all over again." Maddy agreed.

She was blushing and he couldn't stop looking at her now. Giving her a considerate look, he tilted her chin up with his hand and stared into her bright green eyes. "You're beautiful." He muttered. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…I mean I should have but…" He stood up quickly, straightening out his shirt. "I'll just go downstairs so your uncle doesn't slit my throat in my sleep."

Maddy pursed her lips together trying not to laugh. Kissing Elliot, even just the smallest of bits had felt right. It had felt warm and good. Her heart had skipped a few beats just as he leaned into her. "Wait." She got up as he stopped and turned back around to face her. Getting up on her toes she touched her lips to his again, feeling ridiculously like a school girl.

It took a moment for it to register that she wasn't rejecting him. Once that moment was overcome though, he used a free hand to shut the door. He reached his other into her hair and kissed her harder. Tongues tangled together this time and he could taste the sweetness that he had always known was in her. Her fingers gripped into his shirt as he wrapped a hand around her waist. She tasted sweet and soft, like she had been eating honey right before the kiss.

He pulled away after a moment, still holding her nose to nose. Spinning her around, he braced her against the door, lifting her up in his arms so that her long legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. "Is this your idea of letting me down easy?" He asked, voice husky.

She smiled slightly. "No." She murmured playing with his hair in her fingers. It felt amazing and he had to shut his eyes again at the unexpected sensation. His body was hard as it pinned her against the door. A pit grew in her stomach as she felt all of his muscles tense against her.

"I'm a jealous man Maddy…I think you know that." He breathed.

"I know." She whispered back. "No more dates."

"Just with me."

"Hey you two!" Sophie's voice yelled. "You're going to give Nate a heart attack! Get down here."

Madison smiled slightly as Elliot growled and muttered something under his breath. "We will give him a heart attack you know. I am the little girl."

Elliot looked at her sharply, letting her down to the ground again. "You're not a little girl." He ran his finger through her curly, damp black hair again. "I can prove that to you some other time when not everyone is downstairs wondering what happened."

"What did happen?"

Elliot grinned. "Something good." He kissed her forehead again, a comfortable familiar touch. "My place, tonight and I will cook you dinner."

Maddy felt her heart jump again. "Are you asking me on a date?" She cocked a smile at him. "Cooking for me? How southern gentlemen of you."

Elliot felt an unfamiliar wave of embarrassment wash over him. "Yeah I guess I am."

"Well, I guess since I'm staying in tonight, you'll be my date at seven."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Madison knocked on the door to Elliot's apartment after checking her hair and makeup in her compact. Living with Sophie constantly being there had its advantages. All she had to do was say make up and shoes and the women totally forgot to ask who the date was with.

Elliot answered the door quickly. "Right on time." He said with a smile at her. She had gone all out; eyeliner shadowed her bright eyes and she wore a beautiful baby blue dress, made of what he guessed to be gauze. It fell right above her knee. White flip flops clad her feet and he had to smile. Something that he had taught her. Kick them off and she could run as fast as she needed to. "You look great." Good enough to eat.

Maddy smiled at him with stained pink lips. "So do you." Her eyes fell to his slightly open shirt and sleeves rolled up. He had always been a handsome man and now the thought of actually kissing him and being on a date was sinking in making her feel both giddy and shy.

"Come on in." He said ushering her in the door. "So you have much trouble getting out?"

Maddy shook her head. "Just told Nate that I was going on a date. They didn't bother to ask who."

He poured a wine glace of sparkling juice for her. "You don't mind if I?" He held up a beer.

"No go ahead." She smiled at him as he chugged it down and then got another from the large fridge. "Little nervous Elliot?"

He made a guttural laugh. "Yeah I guess." He looked at her. All he could think about was kissing her again and holding her tight against him. He leaned over into the fridge and took out a few trays of vegetables out. Without looking at her he started to chop. "I was thinking about taking some time off. Maybe taking a vacation. It's been a while since I used my money. I know that you haven't touched yours."

"Are you asking me on holiday when you can't even look at me?" Maddy resisted a laugh.

Elliot grinned so hard that he felt his cheeks start to hurt. He put the knife down and leaned his arms on the counter, looking at her strait in the eye. "Better?"

Maddy leaned forward too, mimicking his position. "Much." She paused. "Maybe we should see how a few dates go before we take a weekend together. At least figure out what we're doing."

Elliot nodded, solemnly. "You're right. It's not like we don't practically live together anyway." He watched a smile crawl over her lips again and couldn't help but smile as well. For a while he hadn't thought that his charms worked on the girl. Now he saw it did and that she just had a totally different reaction. She got nervous; started thinking a mile a minute. It was a good thing in a fighter and con artist but odd in a romantic interest.

"So," Maddy glanced down again, telling him in a glance that what she asked made her uncomfortable. She played with a string of her hair, made extra curly by someone who he could only guess was Sophie. She had probably only asked to burrow lip loss. "Are we doing anything that we should mention to the others?"

Elliot considered. It was a good question. "You mean should we tell your over-protective, alcoholic uncle with a god complex what we're dating?"

She nodded. They stayed quiet for a moment, Elliot's hand caressing hers on the marble counter. "Don't forget that he is also narrating the moves that control literally life and death every day for us."

He made a grunting sound. He weaved his fingers in and out of hers. "You know. Nate's a big boy. So are the others. We could just let them figure it out." He paused bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. "Act however we want, do whatever we want with each other."

"And let them come to their own conclusion." Maddy said. "I like it. It could take a while. Parker won't figure it out. Sophie just wants to play with my hair. No one really takes Hardison seriously…I mean he has been saying we're into each other for over a year now."

Elliot nodded. "Well he wasn't wrong about that."

Maddy nodded, blushing. "Really? Over a year?"

Elliot nodded. "Since that night I was body guarding you and we had to go to one of your cases house. I know it was pretty quick to have a thing for someone but you were just so forth right and truthful. It's not something I run across too often."

She could tell that he was a bit embarrassed by the confession. She knew that there was something about her that just made him compulsively spill his guts. She leaned farther over the counter so that their noses were almost touching. "Well, to make you feel better I've had a bit of a thing for you since that first night that I made you dinner."

She could tell he was suppressing a smile. "That does make me feel better." He closed the distance and kissed her for the third time that day. He had been waiting over a year to kiss her. He was going to get as many in as he could.

Maddy could feel the heat of the kiss and the intensity. His hair, coming loose of the pony tail, tickled the side of her face. She could breathe in the musky scent of him as he struggled to get closer to her over the counter top. Breaking away for a moment he maneuvered around the counter and pulled her up, kissing her desperately. His strong arms pulled her close, anchoring her body against his. Lips and tongues tangled together and fought for dominance. His fingers tangled in her hair while the other hand pulled her hips closer to him. She fit into his larger frame perfectly, soft and fragile against his hard body and rough skin. The warmth of his skin stunned her as much as the burn of his lips as they trailed kisses and nips from her lips to her neck.

"Elliot." She breathed, trying to slow him down. Still her hands had their own free will, holding into his hair as he found her slender shoulder. "Elliot please, hang on a second."

He took a deep breath. "Sorry, getting carried away."

Maddy was breathing hard herself. "I'm just…"

Elliot nodded quickly cutting her off. "A not on a first date kinda girl. Yeah. I understand sweetheart."

She laughed, trying to cover up how hard her heart was beating while still standing chest to chest with him. "More of the second or third date kind." She ran her hands over his chest, feeling out the strong muscles there, twitching under his skin. She was more than tempted to make an exception.

Elliot smiled and leaned down, kissing her again; a long slow kiss. "Dinner." He murmured breaking away.

She nodded and smiled at him.

* * *

Sophie watched Elliot and Madison in the kitchen. He leaned over to her, murmuring something into her ear and caressing her arm. She laughed and smiled a little, angling her body into him in an intimate way. Eliot's eyes drifted to her lips and Sophie could tell that he was longing to lean in by his body language. She had been noticing it over the past week. They were more hands on than usual, their body language intimate and wanting. Elliot's eyes kept falling to her lips when she talked, his body tensed as if about to strike.

"Okay guys let's get started." Nate called them to arms. Everyone migrated over to the sofas as he started the briefing, taking their seats. Elliot and Maddy sat as they normally did; one next to the other with Elliot's arm slung over the back of the coach. But his time, Sophie observed, Elliot's fingers ran over her arm and shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Sophie put in, silencing Nate. "Is there something that you two would like to share?" She pointed at Elliot and Maddy. They both raised questioning eyebrows. "Maybe about your relationship…developing?" She probed.

Now she had everyone's attention. Nate had even silenced, looking at the two. Elliot sighed and looked at the girl's uncle. "Look Nate it just sorta happened."

"No, No." Nate stopped him. "Things don't just happen. You seduced my niece?"

"Hey!" Maddy sat straight. "If anyone here did the seducing, it was me."

"I thought you were dating Mark and then Tom." Hardison put in.

"Yeah." Sophie said. "I did your hair to go to a concert last night."

"Actually it was a martial arts class." Elliot told her with a grin. "She's getting good. And I'm Tom. It was the first code name she gave me when I was body guarding her." Parker let out a curt laugh, making Elliot shot her one of the 'you're crazy' looks.

"Maddy. My office now." Nate said. "NOW!"

Maddy got up, looking extremely uncomfortable. Elliot held onto her hand, making it hard for her to get away. He kissed it right before she had to let go. She smiled and walked down the hallway.

Quietly she closed the door behind her. She watched her uncles' face as he paced the room. "Say something." She finally told him.

Nate rubbed his temples. "Really? Elliot? You couldn't go after someone… helpless like Hardison?"

Maddy looked at her uncle. "I care about him Nate. You know we've been friends for a while now. We hang out all the time."

"But does he care about you? He's a player. How do you know that he's not playing you?"

Maddy stepped closer to him. "That's the thing Uncle Nate, you never know. Any relationship is a risk and something tells me that this is a good one."

"But its ELIOT! Eliot who-"

"Who has taken a shot for me before." Maddy cut in. "Whenever we were in a tight spot who is the one that always is right in front of me when things go bad? Jesus Uncle Nate. That man has laid his life on the line for me more times than I can count!" She ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm not a little girl. I've dated before and you've well, not never cared, but you've never been totally against it." She walked up to her uncle and held his hand. "I am dating Eliot."

"Dating…" Nate said. "And that's it?"

Maddy shrugged. "For now."

Nate leaned into her, knowing that the others were ease dropping. "If he hurts you…god help him." He smirked.

Maddy looked him straight in the face. "You know me. If anyone is going to get hurt, it's not going to be me." She paused and stopped, looking around the room. Once you knew what you were looking for, finding Hardison's web cams was an easy job. She yanked three of them and made sure that it was all. Turning back to her uncle she frowned. "This is between you and me right?" He nodded slowly, not liking the look of this. "Uncle Nate…you're my only family and the closest thing that I have ever had to a father. You need to know…I love him. Not like, not think is cute. I downright love him."

Nate looked at her, shocked at the outright confession. Not that he should have been surprised. Madison was the most honest person he knew. She didn't say anything but the truth. She didn't hide things. "I don't know what to make of that." He told her.

Madison smiled slightly. "Just tell me to be careful and be happy…like any normal father figure." She paused and thought about it. "And please, please, please don't kill my boyfriend."

Madison gasped as she was pulled into Eliot's office. He shut the door behind him and then pushed her up against it. "We okay?" He asked her nose to nose.

Maddy nodded, butterflies growing and fluttering in her stomach. She tried to retain her composure. No use giving him what he wanted….her surprise. "Yeah, everything is good…you gunna let me go now?"

Elliot glanced down at his hands holding tight on her arms. "No." He murmured in her ear. He pushed her legs apart using his knee and braced her tighter against the door. "I think I like you where you are." He bent his head down and kissed her harshly. He had to admit, waiting to sleep with her was harder then he thought it would be. His self control was slipping day by day.

Maddy gasped for breath in between kisses. Her heart raced at the feel of his hands gliding along her legs and through the thin material of her button up shirt. By the intensity of his kissing and touches she could feel that he was just as desperate as her. The need to feel him against her grew every time she saw him. With each touch she felt it light a fire inside of her. His fingers found the hem of her pencil skirt and pulled up. Almost at the same moment he had lifted her up and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

Eliot spun around with her wrapped around him and sat her on his desk. At least now it was getting some practical use. He felt himself getting hard as he pressed against her. A million thoughts he wasn't used to having ran through his head. He didn't want to be distracted. "Maddy." He pulled away from her and stormed to the other side of the room, running his hands through his hair.

Maddy caught her breath and cocked an eyebrow at him. "What is it?" She asked him slowly, worried.

Eliot was worried by his own actions himself. It wasn't every day he said no to a beautiful women who was exactly what he wanted. "You're not a one night stand."

Maddy looked confused. "Good to know…" She tried, not knowing what else to say.

"I just," Eliot started to pace. "I've been with a lot of women before sweetheart."

Maddy nodded, knowing this. She wasn't exactly an angel herself but Eliot was a man who she knew was a player. "Did you want to get tested or something?" She joked. Eliot glared at her. "Okay look." Maddy got off the desk and took a step towards him. "I know what you mean. I know that you've been with a lot of girls before…and if you want that then fine. Just tell me. We can just go back to being friends." She felt her voice catch as she said it.

Eliot frowned. He knew that he couldn't go back to being just friends, not after kissing her like that. "It's not that. I want to be with you…you have no idea how much. I just want you to know what you are getting into."

She stepped closer to him and ran her fingers along his jaw line. "Sweet man." She murmured. She pushed onto her tip toes and kissed him. "I know." He smiled down at her and kissed her hand. "Come on. Let's play hookie." She straightened out her skirt and pulled him by a hand out of the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Please let me know if you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 16: **

Eliot and Madison walked through a large farmers market in the center of the city. He smiled as she leaned down and smelled a crate full of apples. She picked a few of them out of the crate and paid the vendor.

Eliot put all but one into a bag before biting into it. He put his arm around the girls shoulder covered by a red pea coat. The brisk morning air was making her cheeks a delicate shade of pink. He kissed her on the forehead as they walked. She leaned into him as they walked and talked together. Eliot sipped on his coffee and she on a hot chocolate.

"This is nice." He murmured to her as they walked up one of the Boston streets. "I haven't done this in years." She smiled as he stopped and pulled her around by the wrist, kissing her lightly. He put the bag down and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You make me feel so normal." He murmured, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Maddy smiled as he pecked her lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You make me feel alive." She told him back. And he did. Her life had been spent running from one obstacle to the next, just waiting for something big to come out of it. Being with the team was that thing but being near Eliot made it exciting. She let out a little shiver in the cold air.

Eliot smiled slightly. "You cold?" He asked. Maddy nodded pulling into his frame closer and a gust of cold air blew through. "Let's go back to my place, make some cider and a fire, cuddle up and get you warm. How does that sound?"

Elliot's house was not as surprising as it should have been. The walls were lined with different kinds of swords and weaponry. His kitchen was the most full with a good amount of some of the best knives she had ever seen in her life. Other than that the home was pretty sparse.

After showing her around he led her into the living room and lay out some blankets since there wasn't a sofa, in front of the fireplace.

Eliot started it easily and went into the kitchen, bringing her out a cup of tea a few minutes later. He gave it to her and sat down on the floor with his own mug. She had taken off her own jacket to reveal the black v-neck she wore. "Better?"

"Much." Maddy told him with a smile. She took his much larger hand in hers and weaved her fingers through them.

Eliot lifted her fingers to his lips and kissed each one with a little smile. He let go of her hand and leaned in, cupping her cheek and kissing her. The kiss intensified of its own free will, his hands finding her sides and hers tangling in his hair. Slowly he felt himself moving them both to the ground. He lay over her for a moment, eyes following his hands as they moved down her sides.

Her fingers ran into his hair and she smiled, kissing him again. His strong arms wrapped around her as his hips pressed against hers and she moaned into his mouth. Eliot took the hint and rotated his hips more, causing her to gasp beautifully. Slowly he pushed her skirt up more, large hands covering her thighs.

She pulled at his belt, stripping it out of the loops while still making out with him. Eliot pulled away and looked down at her. "Are you sure?" His gruff voice asked her.

She smiled up at him and kissed him again in answer. He groaned into her mouth and stripped her shirt over her head. The skin under her shirt was soft and warm. There wasn't a blemish or a mark on the creamy flesh and he smiled against her mouth, breaking away and kissing down her neck and chest. He skipped over her black bra and continued kissing down the line of her stomach.

Maddy felt the air catch in in her lungs as his warm lips trailed along her skin. His hands took up almost all of her sides and she tossed her head back against the ground. He maneuvered his hands under her and unclasped her bra. Eliot cupped her breast in his hand, squeezing and massaging . He smiled up at her before taking her nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking as she moaned.

After a few minutes he pulled away, yanking his shirt over his head. He leaned back down and began kissing her again, skin rubbing against skin. Her tiny body squirming under his felt unbelievably erotic. Her fingers gripped into the skin on his shoulders and back.

She could hear and feel his hot breath in her ear and he kissed her neck. "Eliot…" She murmured. "God..." She pulled his face up to kiss his lips again as her hand found the waist band of his pants and slipped under. He was already getting hard, feeling large in her hand as he swore at the sensation of her tiny fingers wrapping around him. Pulling her hand out of his pants he kneeled back, shifting as he carefully pulled her skirt down her legs.

He smiled at the sight of her black lace panties against her olive skin. He stared at her for a moment before a playful smirk graced his lust ridden features. Leaning back down, he ran his fingers along the outside of the crotch of her panties, feeling proud as she tossed her head back.

This was different from how she thought it would be. He seemed like the kind of guy to take what he wanted during sex, not really thinking too hard on it or allowing that much foreplay. Instead he was teasing her. She couldn't take it.

Maddy pulled him down into a deep kiss, slow, impassioned, loving even. "I haven't done this is a while Eliot." She whispered.

Eliot looked down at her beautiful, cute, flushed face. He nodded quickly, considering her. "I'll be gentle." He promised as her fingers teased at the buttons of his jeans.

She got them undone and looked up into his startling blue eyes. "You don't know how to be gentle." She reminded him.

Eliot smiled at her and kissed her again. God she tasted so good! He couldn't get enough of kissing her. "I can try…" He murmured. He smiled as she gasped when he slipped his fingers around the side of her underwear and slid his fingers into her. "Oh god Maddy. You're so tight!" He stroked the inside of her walls until he found the spot that made her tremble. That was where he needed to be, the thought with satisfaction.

"Eliot please!" She begged. "I cant wait anymore."

He let out a little chuckle of satisfaction, with drawing his fingers and pushing his own pants all the way down. He yanked her underwear off and smiled at her. "Me either." He crawled over her and kissed her again. "You ready?"

She nodded quickly, her fingers running though his hair as she looked at him adoringly. He leaned his forehead against hers and rotated his hips, making her squeeze her eyes shut and him let out a gasping breath. Her fingers dug into his shoulder as she hung onto him for dear life, feeling him slowly inching into her. Her legs hiked up around his hips as he finally slid all the way inside of her.

He groaned, kissing her neck. "You okay baby?"

"Yeah," She gasped as he slowly rotated his hips. He smiled at her reaction, slowly moving in and out of her again, sure to hit the spot in her that made her whimper and whisper his name. He groaned, not able to believe that he had waited so long to make a move on her. They could have been doing this for months. Her little fingers gripped his neck, his back, his hair everything, spurring him on. He made sure to stay steady and move slowly. He wanted to be making love to her, not having another one night stand. He kissed her face and neck, murmuring in her ear how much he wanted and was enjoying this.

Maddy felt herself getting close with him, his thrusts becoming faster and more forceful as he neared his peak. She clenched her legs tight to his sides as her hands found his thighs.

Eliot was panting by the end, gripping her tight. Moving slow was harder then he thought. He kissed her hard. "Come with me baby." His deep voice murmured, pulling her over the edge with him.

Eliot smiled as he ran her hands down the curve of her back, relishing the soft skin. He traced her tattoo's before coming to a long scar on her back. He frowned as he traced it gently. "I hate that someone hurt you." He murmured, leaning down and kissing the scar.

Maddy smiled and shivered at the touch of his lips. "It was a long time ago." She reminded him.

"Not long enough." He murmured. "And now that you're with me its not going to happen again for a long time."

The promise was so heartfelt that she couldn't help but turn onto her side and kiss him. "You know for a player you're really, really sweet sometimes." She told him with a hint of humor.

Eliot frowned at her. "I'm not playing you." He reminded her. "I'm going to keep you safe baby." He considered, reaching over and grabbing his shirt and boxers. "Put that on." He told her, tossing her the shirt. He pulled on his own boxers before pulling her, now clad only in his shirt, up to stand.

She stood on wobbly legs for a moment and watched him in only his boxers as he pulled his hair back.

"Okay." He told her. "Come at me." She smiled and lunged but he quickly backed around her and put her into a head lock with a laugh. "Okay, first lesson: You are way too small for this."

"You like me small." She reminded him from under his arm. His body felt warm and good against her, muscles taunt again. This was so much better than pillow talk.

Eliot smiled down at her. "Yeah I do, but it means you are better on defense…so if you are ever held like this you want to take your elbow and strike," He took her elbow in his other hand and showed her where to strike on his own body. "Here, here and here. Try it."

Maddy laughed. "I'm not going to hit you. Not after we just made love."

Eliot smiled. Yeah, that had been making love hadn't it? It had been so long he had forgotten what it felt like. "Then I'm just going to let you go." He muttered sensually in her ear.

"Promises, Promises." She breathed back.


End file.
